The Paper
by rockhotch31
Summary: When my OC Zach Hotchner gets stymied by a college writing assignment, Aaron sends his son to the best person he knows for advice: Uncle Dave. What will best-selling author David Rossi do to help Zach with his assignment?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I loved the CM episode **_**The Fallen**_** and this thought sprang into my mind. I know, I'm going back to a story I said I probably wouldn't. I hope none of you are disappointed. ;) But please understand; I'm a huge supporter of the US military, both past and present. I honor their service. International peeps who served as well, no matter the uniform, they also have my deepest respect. And let me be clear: ally or foe. The call to serve, no matter what country; those that answer that call have earned my respect.**

**I also support Joe Mantegna for all that he does for our US vets. This is a story that is very near and dear to my heart. And I know this episode was very close to Mr. Mantegna's heart. I'm honored to use it in my story.**

**This is a standalone story. However, one of the main characters is from my FF **_**A Father and His Sons**_**.**

**As I mentioned, the plot of the episode **_**The Fallen**_** will be part of the background of this story. Rick Dunkle and Danny Ramm wrote the story. Rick wrote the teleplay. All credit goes to them for an amazing episode and my background.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, other than the one I created. All rights go to CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions.**

***Knightly bow to Jedi Master* Aka Thn0715. My FF mentor.**

Chapter 1

Dave walked into his office on a Friday morning, after the team got back from their third case in four weeks the afternoon before. Strauss had already emailed them on the jet flying back home that they would be on stand down for the weekend, and the week following. He knocked on Hotch's window as he passed, getting a nod from his friend on the phone.

Entering his office, he put his briefcase down and fired up his Bureau laptop. He pulled up his email, after going through the protocol settings that Penelope Garcia had set in place to protect the team.

One look at the list of emails waiting for him, he knew which one he would read first. It caught his eye immediately. The title was _Help_, and it was from Zach. He opened it.

_Uncle Dave, I need your help. I've got a paper to write for my Sociology class by next Friday and I'm stuck. The theme of the paper is "How a regular person can change a life." I could easily go to mom and what happened, but Uncle Dave, I don't want to. All three of us have moved past that awful time, and I really want to keep moving forward. I talked at length with dad last night after Jack went to bed, and he agreed with me and supported my decision. But he really didn't have any ideas. Do you have any? Luvs ya, Zach._

Dave smiled that his nephew respected him enough to ask for his help with a college assignment. Thinking to himself for a second, he knew he had the response. But it would require Aaron's buy-in, which wouldn't be easy. He read the rest of his emails, followed up on the ones that needed it and rose out of his desk chair and headed towards Aaron's office, with a detour to the break room first for a cup of coffee.

The door was open. Dave knocked on it and waltzed in. As much as he respected Hotch as SAC, they were too close and he didn't stand on protocol. Hotch, on the phone, and pretty much feeling the same way about Dave, waved him into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Hanging up the phone, Hotch looked at Dave. "I know why you're here. You got an email from my oldest son," he slightly smiled.

Dave read his face immediately. "On a suggestion from his father?" Hotch just nodded.

"Well Aaron, I do have a solution, but it is going to require a lot of buy-in on his father's part," Dave slightly smiled himself. Hotch hiked an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to LA this afternoon. I've got something to take care of tomorrow. Please let me take Zach along. It should solve his problem. And I'd love to have some family along with me." He looked at his shoes. "I'd really appreciate it."

Aaron read Dave just as well, simply asking, "Dave?" He knew whatever it was, it was big. Dave wanted family around.

Dave smiled, "Just trust me, and you can read Zach's paper later." Hotch burrowed a look into his best friend's eye. "Hotch please."

Aaron looked at him. "How much is it going to cost to get Zach on that flight with you this late in the game?" This is what Dave expected.

"Nothing; I've got the airline points," he said, smiling. "Aaron please, solve two problems. We're on stand down. You and Jack can have a guy's weekend with Mudg around. Call Beth and have her come over for a cookout." Dave smiled mischievously. "Jack goes to bed early. However, as I said, I'd love to have some family with me; Zach fits the bill and I'm pretty confident the weekend will solve his paper problem."

Hotch shook his head at his dear friend. "Dave, you're paying for his college education…."

"Aaron, damnit stop," Dave's tempered flared. "I've got the money and love those two sons of yours. JJ's as well. I love the fact that I've got some kids around me to spend it on." The two men stared at each other.

"I'm not going to win this conversation with you, am I?" Aaron smiled.

"No my friend, you're not. But your oldest son, knowing him as well as I do, will come home with an assignment that if it isn't finished, he'll have a good start," Dave smiled.

"Can you give me any hints?" Dave shook his head at him. Aaron looked him in the eye. "Does this have anything to do with Sergeant Scott?"

Dave shook his head again. "I schooled you too well." The two men looked at each other.

Aaron looked at his best friend closely. "You OK?"

"I will be if you let me borrow your oldest son for the weekend."

Hotch burrowed an eye into Dave. "I get the feeling this involves getting my oldest son into a suit. That's all on you, my friend," he slightly smiled.

"I can handle that." Dave paused. "Is he mine?"

Aaron smiled and nodded his head. "You work out the details with him."

Dave rose out his chair, pulling his cell out of his pocket to get a text to Zach. He looked back at Aaron as he headed out of his office. "Thank you," he said, looking at his partner.

Hotch smiled. "Dave, I've got game. When you said you wanted to take Zach to LA with you, I was in. I don't want you to do that alone. You do need some family around. I'll help with Zach." Dave nodded his head at Hotch, smiled and left his office.

His first call was to Julia, his travel agent. She quickly made the changes to his travel arrangements, adding Zach to his itinerary and expanding his hotel accommodations. He then texted Zach. _I think I've got a solution to your Sociology paper prob, but you have to trust me. However, it will require something you may not like. But Zach, please trust me, I need you to do it. I'll pick you up at 4:45 after your dad gets home. We're flying tonight. Unc D._

Dave's cell phone pinged 30 seconds later. Dave, looking at his watch, knew that Zach was on an hour break between classes. _Where we going?_

_The left coast; and I will need you to bring a suit along. It's important to me. Please trust me Zach. Your dad will fill in some of gaps. Please Zach _Dave texted back.

His cell pinged less than a minute later. _I trust you every day of my life Unc D. _Dave smiled that Zach had added his dad to the text.

###

**A/N: If you follow the timeline from my original story, Beth doesn't fit into that timeline. Author's choice to include her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All of the team, Hotch included, with their three week pounding, was out of the office by four that afternoon. They knew Section Chief Strauss would support it.

Aaron walked into his home to hear Jack and Zach down in Zach's room. He descended the steps, grabbing Jack that raced at him at lightning speed, with his older brother smiling. "Dad, how do I fold up a highly pressed dress shirt?" Hotch, with his tie opened at bit, and collar button undone, smiled at his son.

Setting Jack down, he grabbed his oldest son into a hug, released him, and them showed him his tricks of traveling light. Zach smiled. "Dad, do you know what is doing on?"

Aaron smiled at his oldest son, rubbing Jack's neck. "I've got an idea, but I'll leave that for Uncle Dave. You, my son, just have to get you s.h.i.t. together."

Jack just shook his head. "Dad, us guys already had this talk with you. Remember?" Aaron smiled at the memory and shook his head in the affirmative to his youngest son. "And I know how to spell," the first grader smiled. Aaron looked at Zach, shaking his head, as Zach smiled at his dad. Aaron helped Zach get his work go bag packed that Zach was using for the trip. Hotch reminded him of the little things he would need, like his meds. Zach smiled at his dad giving him the message _all covered dad._ Zach put into his backpack the things he would need. He stuffed in his laptop that Uncle Dave gave him, along with his iPod Shuffle, with his headphones and charger, cell phone charger, sunglasses and a large textbook from his Calculus class and a notebook.

Aaron smiled at the dedicated student his son was. "A pen or pencil might help," he smiled.

Zach looked his dad in eye. "Thanks; they're already in there, along with my calculator. Dad, please give me a hint."

"Zach, I'm sure it involves his platoon sergeant from the war in Vietnam, who's now homeless. He just needs some family with him son," Hotch smiled.

"And I got elected," Zach questioned.

"Yup son, you did," Hotch smiled at him. "But son, you'll be traveling in style. You know Uncle Dave."

Zach smiled at his dad, matching his. "You trying to tell me something dad?"

"Just enjoy the ride," Hotch smiled.

Zach engulfed Hotch into a huge hug. "Got it dad," he smiled. "And I'll be there for Uncle Dave."

Hotch rubbed the hair across Zach's chin that he groused about daily to his oldest son, smiling. "I'm glad Zach. He's spending more money on you boys, so if he says he needs some family, he's got it."

Zach smiled, knowing how his dad felt about Dave's overabundance of generosity. _Hell_, he thought, _I feel the same way_. "But dad, I'm getting more?"

Aaron smiled at his oldest son. "Zach, don't doubt this and run with it."

Zach eyed his dad. "You know more than you're letting on?"

Jack eyed him as well. "Yes I do. Zach, enjoy the time with Uncle Dave, and then Zach, write a paper that will make both of us proud."

"That's what is going to happen dad?" Jack questioned.

Aaron smiled, rubbing Jack's neck. "At the end of the weekend, yes son." Jack looked at him with a quizzed look on his face. "Be patient Jack and you'll understand."

Dave showed up at 15 minutes later, and parked his SUV behind Zach's truck in the garage with the door open. He grabbed his bag and brief case, and let Mudg out the back door. Mudg raced into the garage of his second home. Dave got to the door and opened it, letting Mudg race in. He followed and put his bags by the front door. "Where is everybody?" he shouted.

"Down here Dave," Hotch answered. He helped Zach zip up the bag and grabbed it as Zach grabbed his backpack. Mudg raced down the steps to be greeted by his bud Jack. Mudg responded by giving him a "kiss" along the ear.

"Mudg," Jack laughed. "You haven't been gone that long." It was true. The last three weeks, Mudg had slept more with Jack than he did in Dave's home. Dave got the next big hug from his pal. "Missed you Uncle Dave," the boy smiled sincerely, melting Dave's heart yet again.

"I missed you too, pal. And love you very much," he replied with a smile.

"Back at ya Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

Rossi looked at Zach. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what was going on," he said as he hugged Dave. They five of them went up the steps with Mudg happily wagging his tail and Hotch set Zach's bag next to Dave's. Zach put his backpack on the bench next to the door.

Dave handed the keys to his SUV to Hotch. Hotch took them as Zach gave them both a questioning look. Hotch looked at his oldest son. "Remember, you're traveling with Uncle Dave. And btw, you might want a set of keys to get into the house when you get home." Zach moved into the kitchen and grabbed his truck keys out of the basket that stored the family car keys. Haley had bought it for their old house.

Jack happened to look out the living room window. "Dad, a black car just pulled into the driveway," he said with a bit of concern.

Hotch smiled. "It's OK Jack. That's Zach's and Uncle Dave's ride to the airport."

Zach just looked at Dave. Dave winked at him and grabbed Jack, giving him a hug. "We'll be back home Sunday night to tuck you in," he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Dave," the young Hotchner smiled and squeezed his arms around Dave's neck.

Hotch grabbed Zach and gave him a hug. He pulled back and looked into his son's eyes. "See you Sunday. Love you."

"Love ya too dad," Zach smiled. He grabbed Jack and gave him a big hug. "I'll miss you much."

"Miss you much too, Z-man," Jack said, giving his older brother his patented huge hug as well.

Hotch and Dave exchanged handshakes. "Take care of my son."

"I will," Dave promised. "And we'll keep in touch. I emailed you our flight information. You and Jack can follow the plane on a flight tracking site. Just Google it." Hotch nodded his head. Zach grabbed a coat off the hooks by the door, put it on and grabbed his bags. Dave did the same.

Zach looked back in the home as he headed out the door behind Dave. "Love you both," he smiled. Jack waved at him as Mudg barked a good-bye to the two of them.

"Take care son," Hotch said. He and Jack stood in the doorway as a man emerged from the car and took the two bags with clothes. He held them in one hand, while opening the back door for the two of them.

Dave looked at Zach. "You're younger than me; you climb over to the other side." Zach climbed in with his backpack, with Dave following him in. Once they were in, the driver shut the car door and placed the bags in the trunk. He got in and backed out of the driveway.

Jack frantically waved at the car, with the driver smiling and waving back. Hotch pulled him in and shut the door.

"Dad, Zach and Uncle Dave didn't wave back to me," he frowned.

"They couldn't see you Jack with the tinted windows." Jack looked at his dad with a question on his face. Aaron smiled. "Uncle Dave always has a car service that takes him to the airport. Think of it as a limo in a regular size car." Jack, living in the DC area, had seen his share of limos, including the President's that day of the softball game.

Jack smiled. "Got it dad." They both moved into the kitchen to fix dinner.

-00CM-

The car pulled up to the VIP drop-off at Reagan International twenty minutes later. Dave had been unusually quiet on the trip to airport and Zach didn't press it, just enjoying the ride. The driver hopped out, opening the door for Dave. As he got out, an attendant at the curb opened the door for Zach. Zach climbed out and thanked him, reached for his wallet, and pulled out a five dollar bill, which he handed to man that Dave noticed. Dave took him and Zach's bags from the driver, and handed Zach his. He gave the driver a twenty and looked at Zach. Zach gave his Uncle his big ass grin. "I've got some game."

Dave smiled at him. "You've got more game than you think Zach." They walked into the airport, with Dave nudging Zach's arm. "You'll need this to get through security. And get your driver's license out.

Zach looked at the document and then Dave. "Uncle Dave, you do know I've never flown before, right? What is this?"

Rossi again smiled at him. "It's your boarding pass." Zach reached into his wallet, pulling out his driver's license, along with his FBI dependent ID. Between that, and Dave's FBI credentials, they moved through security quickly and Dave led Zach to the boarding gate of the plane. Zach looked at the boarding pass.

"Uncle Dave, it says the flight leaves at six." He knew it was after five, with the twenty minute ride from the house to the airport. "Aren't we late?"

"Not in my world," Dave smiled, guiding to them to their departure gate. Once there, Dave checked them in, using the line for first class passengers. Zach just looked at him, shaking his head. "Stick with me kid," he smiled. Less than ten minutes later, they were the first of four passengers that boarded the flight.

They stowed their bags into the overhead bin, along with Zach's coat and settled into the second row of first class seats on the right side of the plane. Dave let Zach sit by the window. Zach had followed his dad's advice and wore one of his long sleeved polo shirts, with his jeans and brown leather pull on loafers. Dave had to smile. _Hotch didn't send his son out in his usual sneakers._

A flight attendant appeared and handed Dave a glass of scotch. "Welcome aboard Agent Rossi," she smiled. "Good to see you again." Looking at Zach, she asked with a smile, "Who's your traveling partner?"

"Jenn, this is my nephew, Zach Hotchner."

"Pleasure to meet you Zach," she smiled. "Anything I can get you?"

"Nice to meet you Jenn," Zach smiled. "A bottle of water," he questioned.

She smiled. "Coming right up." Zach just looked at Dave and shook his head. As the rest of passengers slowly filed on, Zach watched the baggage crew doing their jobs out the plane window. Dave texted Hotch that they had boarded.

As they continued the boarding process, Dave nudged Zach, engrossed in the baggage operation for the jet at the next gate. "Zach, we need to shut down our laptops." They both had needed to be at the desktop level to get through security. Dave reached for his brief case, as Zach pulled his out of his backpack. They shut them down and returned the bags under their seats.

Zach, having seen Dave text his dad, pulled his cell phone out and fired a quick message to his dad and Jack. Aaron, getting up from the nook table, just finishing his dinner, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and shared the message with Jack. _Dad, this is just amazing!_ They both smiled as he and Jack were cleaning up their dinner dishes. Zach sent the same message to Stan.

Dave looked at Zach. "If you're done, you might as well shut that down as well. FAA regs; no cell phones on during take-off." Zach powered his down as Dave did the same. Zach noticed the flight attendant shutting the plane door.

As the plane pulled away from the gate, they both, following the instruction of the flight crew, buckled their seatbelts. Dave handed his empty glass to the flight attendant as she walked past. "Zach," she smiled, "just tuck that in around you in your seat for take-off." Zach smiled his answer and followed her request.

As the plane finally made the turn for take-off, Zach was sitting forward in his seat, struggling to see all that was happening around him. Dave looked at him and gently pushed him into the back of the seat. "You'll handle the take-off better that way," Dave smiled at the rookie. He thought to himself _with the baseball career in front of this kid, six years from now this will be old school for him._ The plane sped down the runway.

As the plane lifted off from Reagan, Zach looked out the window, his head resting against the headrest, following Dave and turned his head to look at the sights of the Washington DC Mall that quickly passed by him as the plane rose. They settled in for the flight.

After they had been advised by the flight crew that use of electronic equipment was allowable, Zach whipped out his cell and turned it on. _This is awesome Dad! _The next one went to Pete Stanlovsky. _Holy shit Stan!_ Dave smiled at him as the flight reached cruising altitude.

Less than twenty minutes later, the first class flight attendants began serving the meal to those passengers. Dave knew the size of the meal was not going to fill up the growing athlete sharing a seat row with him. But, of course, Dave had a plan. Zach wolfed down the pasta dish that would barely keep a bird alive by his standards, along with the small salad. Dave, loving this young man so much, handed him his dinner roll that came with the meal.

After they finished, and their meals cleared, Dave looked at Zach. "It's a five and a half hour flight to LAX. Yet, when we get there, it will only be 9:30. But I've got something to do, once we get there. Please, try and get some sleep Zach."

Zach smiled at him and pulled his iPod and headphones out of his backpack. The darking sky gave him not much to look at on the ground anyway. Dave showed him how to stretch the seat out, which Zach took advantage of. Headphones on, with iPod playing, Zach settled down.

Less than hour later, Dave noticed Zach moving and twitching his knees and immediately recognized the problem. Aaron had fought this battle for over two years since Haley died. Zach simply was growing too fast for his joints to keep up. It affected his knees and hips the most. Zach always slept with an extra blanket over those areas every night. That was the best advice Zach's doctor could give Hotch. _Keep those areas warm, pump him full of ibuprofen when he has a painful episode and ride it out._

Dave waved at Jenn. She walked up. "Jenn, I need a couple blankets for him and some ibuprofen if you have it."

Jenn looked at him. "Dave, by law, we are not allowed to give any meds to passengers. What's going on?" Dave explained the situation. Jenn rubbed his shoulder. "I've got some in my purse; you won't tell on me, will you?" Dave quietly shook his head to the negative, with an appreciative smile. Jenn opened the overhead bin and pulled out two blankets, handing them to Dave. She came back less than five minutes later and covertly handed Dave the pills. "Do you really want to wake him," she questioned.

"I have to," Dave said. When Zach had first developed the problem, which was quite normal for teenage boys, especially athletes, he had helped Hotch through that difficult time watching his son hurting so badly. _Hell,_ he thought, _I hurted for the kid as well._ He nudged Zach awoke and handed him the three pain relievers, per Dave's request to the flight attendant, knowing that was what Hotch gave him. Zach smiled, grabbed the pills and put them in his mouth and grabbed his water bottle to wash them down. "Settle back in," Dave smiled, putting the first blanket over Zach's hips and knees. He gently placed the second blanket completely covering Zach. Less than ten minutes later, Zach conked out again.

Dave checked on him twenty minutes later, after grabbing his own power nap. Zach was stretched out in the seat, quietly sleeping with his headphones around his ears. Jenn stopped by to check on them, and Dave silently nodded his head with a smile. Jenn reached up and shut both their overhead lights off, as Dave snuggled into some sleep for the rest of the flight as well.

The usual turbulence going over the Rockie Mountains woke Dave. The pilot put on the seatbelt sign, but Dave knew that Zach had stayed buckled in, as he did as well. He rode out the roughness, keeping an eye on Zach. He never moved. Once the seatbelt sign went off, Dave smiled and grabbed some more sleep for himself.

-00CM-

Dave woke to Jenn shaking him out of his slumber. He looked at her. "We're beginning our descent into LAX," she smiled. She looked at Zach. "He might want to see it," she smiled with a wink. Dave smiled back at her, and gently woke his traveling partner.

As Zach woke, he looked at Dave smiling at him. He paused his iPod and pulled the headphones off his ears. "We're approaching LAX," he said. "Thought you might want to see it."

###

**A/N: Thank you all again for the luvs via reviews or following alerts. I'm overwhelmed by it! As always, if you have any questions about some things in my story, especially my wonderful, fantastic international followers, please drop me a PM. I try to anticipate them here with these A/N's, but sometimes I can overlook the obvious that it is my world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So should the tradition continue with Monday 2 for 1's? With the luvs I'm feeling back from all of you? I think that's an affirmative. Enjoy! And thank you all so, so much. You humble me. And make me want to dive into writing another story. I'm blessed by all of you. *pats chest* That's from the heart.**

Chapter 3

Zach pulled the top blanket off and Dave helped him get it folded. Jenn happened to walk by and took it from them and put it in the overhead bin. Dave noticed Zach kept the other one over his knees. They always barked the worst when he had one of these incidents. Zach pulled the seat backrest up and pushed down the leg rests so he could look out the window.

He noticed the plane starting to make a serious descent and looked at Dave. "It's OK," he smiled. "LA sits in a basin with the San Gabriel mountains all around it, except of course for the ocean. This is typical for getting into LAX. You get over the mountains and then make the big drop." The pilots made a series of turns and then Zach heard another sound. "That's the air brakes; we must be on final approach." Zach looked at him. "They gotta slow this bird down to put it on the ground safely," he smiled.

As the jet descended into the clear LA night sky, Zach looked out the window and could see the tall buildings of LA's downtown area in the distance with their lights still shining. He kept looking around until he heard the pilot over the intercom. "Flight attendants, prepare for landing." He eased back into his seat. Dave nodded his approval. He knew Zach would be a quick learner.

The jet glided to the runway and made a smooth landing. The flight attendants rose, and Jenn made the usual announcements. Dave pulled his cell phone out and turned it on. Zach followed his lead. Dave looked at him. "You know you're dad is going to up, waiting on news. You or me?" Before Dave could blink, Zach typed out a text and sent it on his way. Dave just shook his head at Zach's speed with the cell, as he got Zach's big smile. _Just landed dad._

_What the hell you expect from teenager, _Dave's brain told himself.

They taxied to the gate and the jet finally stopped. Dave snapped out of his seatbelt and rose from his seat, grabbing his briefcase. Zach pulled the blanket off, rose as well, folded it a bit and set it in Dave's seat. He grabbed his backpack, pulling it on and then joined him in the aisle. Dave looked at him and smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Uncle Dave?"

"Usually flying rookies, especially your size, crack their head on the overheads when they get up."

Dave got the big ass Hotchner smile again. "Uncle Dave, I'm Aaron Hotchner's son. I know my surroundings." Dave didn't doubt the training and pulled Zach's bag and jacket from the overhead bin and handed them to him with a smile. He grabbed his own as Jenn opened the cabin door. The moved off the jet and through the jet way.

Once in the terminal, Zach followed Dave to the baggage claim area. As soon as they entered, they saw the young man in the suit holding a sign. It had the logo of the Santa Monica JW Marriott and "Rossi" in large print. Dave nodded at the man holding the sign.

"Good evening Agent Rossi, welcome to Los Angeles. I just need to verify your name." Dave pulled out his credentials. "Thank you Agent Rossi. I'm Joaquin; may I take carry your bags for you?"

"No thank you Joaquin," Dave smiled, "we're fine."

Joaquin smiled. "Please follow me to the car." Zach looked at Dave and just shook his head. As they walked, Zach's cell phone pinged. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and looked at the text. _Thanks son for the update. *yawns* Call me in the morning. Luv Dad._ Zach showed it to Dave, who smiled at the message. Zach fired off a good night message to his father. They got to car; Joaquin took their bags and opened a door for them.

Zach looked Dave. "I know the drill," he said, climbing in after pulling his backpack off. Dave followed him in. The bags loaded in the truck, Joaquin gently guided the Town Car out of the huge airport and headed for their hotel, just a quick trip up Lincoln Boulevard to Pacific Drive.

Less than twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the hotel, directly on the Santa Monica beach. Zach looked at Dave and just shook his head. Dave smiled at him, as a doorman opened Zach's door, with Joaquin doing the same for Dave. Dave handed Joaquin a twenty, as a Bellman raced out to grab the luggage. Zach tipped the doorman. He grabbed the two pieces of luggage from the trunk and carried them in behind Dave and Zach.

Dave immediately headed to the Concierge's desk. The woman behind the counter smiled at him. Her name tag read Marissa. "Good evening sir. How may I help you?"

"David Rossi, checking in," he smiled.

"Good evening Agent Rossi," she smiled. "We've been expecting to you. Your accommodations are all set, with your requests filled." Dave started to fill out the paperwork, and looked at Marissa, with a smile. "If you don't mind, I do have an additional request."

She smiled. "How may I help you Agent Rossi?"

"Can you have housekeeping bring up another blanket?"

"I'll take of it right away sir. And Agent Rossi, your rental vehicle is here as well. When will you need it?"

"Right away."

"I'll have the valet staff bring it up," she smiled.

"Please," Dave smiled, signing off on the paperwork. Marissa handed him two room keys. "Jose will get you to your room," smiling at the Bellman. Dave smiled his thanks.

"This way gentlemen," Jose said, leading them to the elevators.

Once on, Zach looked at Dave. "Holy shit Big Dog." Dave just smiled at him. They got off on the fourth floor, and Jose guided them down the hall, stopping in front of a door.

"Your room sir," he smiled. Dave slid the room key card into the reader. The button flashed green and he opened the door. "Where would you like the bags?"

"You can just set them down Jose," Dave smiled. "We can take them from here," handing the Bellman a ten dollar bill.

"Thank sir. Have a good evening and enjoy your stay at the JW Marriott Santa Monica." He nodded at Zach and left the room.

Zach looked around the suite. It had a formal living room, with a 54 inch TV. A dining table with four chairs was located left of the living room set up. Behind that was a large array of glass doors, one that slide open to an Oceanside balcony. Looking around, Zach saw the kitchenette, complete with a full refrigerator. "Too fancy in my world, Uncle Dave," he smiled.

Dave peeked to his left into a door. "That's mine," he said, nodding at the other door on the other side of the living room. "That's yours. But just dump your bags. We've got to head out if you want. But get some more Advil in you first."

"I'll wait until I go to bed Uncle Dave. That way I'll sleep through the night. Mind if I check out my crib?" he smiled. Dave just nodded.

It held a queen size bed, with a sliding glass door to the beach front patio as well, along with a settee, a small coffee table and a large flat screen as well. He put his bag down and put his backpack on the bed. A true Hotchner, he took his coat he had worn to the airport in DC, now over his dad's go bag and hung it up in the closet. He opened his bag, grabbed his toilet kit and put it in the bathroom.

Zach walked out into the living room area. "You don't have to do this part, if you don't want to Zach. You can just hang out here," Dave said.

Zach read the look. "Uncle Dave, I'm your wingman for the weekend. Let's rock and roll." Dave smiled and they moved out of the room together, with Dave handing Zach his key card to the room. Zach shoved it into his back right jeans pocket. The left one held his wallet. Just like his dad.

They entered the lobby. The doorman opened the door for the two of them. "Agent Rossi, your vehicle is right here." He opened the passenger door for Zach, who handed him three dollars. The valet opened the door for Dave, getting a five.

"Zach, you don't have to do that. I leave a tip at the end of my stay that covers the staff."

"Then why do you do it?" Zach smiled. _That big ass Hotchner grin will be my undoing this weekend _Dave thought. _But I'm glad he's with me so I'll put up with it._

"Uncle Dave, with what dad gives me to take care of Jack, I can do it. And I can somewhat run with you Big Dog," he winked. Dave gave him a smile as pulled the black Escalade away from the hotel. "Uncle Dave, where are we going?"

Dave looked at him, as he waited for a light to turn green. "Somewhere not very pleasant Zach." Zach rode in silence, being Uncle Dave's wingman as he promised.

As he drove down towards the pier, Dave eyed Zach for a second. Zach had his game face on. Dave slightly smiled at the sight. Five minutes later, he pulled into an alley.

Zach looked out to see a bunch of people sleeping in the alley. He remembered his dad's words about Uncle Dave's platoon sergeant from his days in Vietnam. Dave drove slowly down the alley and then stopped. "That's him." He opened the door and started to get out. Zach threw his door open and raced around the front of the vehicle to back Dave.

Dave shook his head. "Not needed wingman," he smiled with a whisper, reaching for an Afro-American male with a graying beard, sleeping next to a dumpster, his bag as his pillow. Dave gently shook him awake. "Sergeant Scott," Dave quietly said, not wanting to wake the rest trying to get some sleep. Zach looked around for potential trouble, finding none.

"David Rossi," the gravelly voice growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting you; you're coming with us."

"Rossi, I never took orders from you before, and I'm not now."

"Harry, you drunk?"

"Nope; I got myself into an AA program at the Community Center, thanks to you. Been sober for six months."

"Well then look at the size of the kid. You've got one of two options. Get in the SUV on your own, or I snap my fingers and let my wingman loose."

Even with the extremely bad light in the alley, Sergeant Harrison Scott knew he was going to be no match for the kid. He held out his hand. "Help me up Dave." Dave took the hand and Zach offered his own.

"The kid is good," Harry smiled. "Who is he?"

"He's my nephew." Zach and Dave gently helped him to his feet, with Zach grabbing his elbow.

"David Rossi, the lighting in this alley is pretty shitty, but that kid does not have an ounce of Italian blood in his veins."

Dave clamped a hand on Scott's shoulder. "It's a long story Harry." He nodded at the vehicle, gently adding, "Get in." Scott grabbed his bag and got into the back seat of the SUV.

###

**A/N: Just to show all of you how old school I am, I call peeps that help with luggage in hotels bellman. Of course, I could have used the really old school terminology and called them "bellhops". Yes, I am that old. Thank you again for all the reviews and favorite alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK folks. Just for you! And with love.**

Chapter 4

As they drove back to the hotel and Dave had made the introductions, Zach pushed down the button in his door handle to let some air in. It was a cool southern California night, but he needed it.

"Sorry kid," Harry smiled. "I know I don't smell the best. I try to shower a couple days a week at the Community Center, but don't always get there."

Zach turned in his seat to look at Scott. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to offend you."

Scott smiled. "You run with good people, Dave."

Rossi looked into the rear view mirror, and smiled at Scott. "Yes I do." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Zach. "Call that number for me please Zach." Zach took the card, pulled out his cell, dialed the number and handed his phone to Dave. "Put it on speaker; I'm driving and trying to set an example for you so your dad doesn't kick my ass."

Zach smiled at Dave as the speaker phone carried a voice. "JW Marriott Santa Monica Concierge's desk; this is Marissa. How may I help you?"

"Marissa, its Dave Rossi. Can you order a pizza for me?"

"Absolutely, Agent Rossi; who do you want me to call?"

"Gino's Pizza; just up the road from you. Best pizza along the ocean. I need a 16 inch with mild Italian sausage, Canadian bacon and mushrooms. Bill it to my room. I'll tip the driver when they come."

"I'll take care of it, Agent Rossi."

"Thanks Marissa."

"Rossi, what the hell is going on?"

"Shut up Harry and enjoy the ride, and the trip."

Zach looked at Sergeant Scott, with his warm smile. "Welcome to the club." Just then, Zach's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Good timing Agent Rossi," Harry said.

Dave looked in the mirror again. "I gotta take care of my wingman," he smiled.

He tooled the SUV to front door of the hotel, with a valet and doorman moving out to assist. Dave handed the valet a five, Zach tipped the doorman and the group headed to the suite. Zach reached the door first and opened it.

"Damn, Dave I knew you made a bunch of money," Scott said looking around as they entered. "But I didn't know it was this much."

Dave shrugged him off. "I invested well. Harry. I'm going to get very personal with you. You're going to be bunking on the fold out couch here is the living room, but sharing a bathroom with Zach. But personally, my pizza will taste a whole lot better if …."

"I bathe," Scott smiled. "But damnit Rossi, I want some answers."

Zach smiled. "I'm in that boat," pointing at Dave.

"Harry, please, just go in there and get cleaned up. I've got some clean clothes for you in my room. Put your old ones in your bag." Zach grabbed the extra blanket that was lying over the couch back that the housekeeping staff had brought up and showed Harry into the bathroom they would be sharing. He pointed out the shampoo and such provided by the hotel to the Sergeant. Scott smiled at him, and Zach left the bath just as Dave was entering with the clothes. Zach left and put the blanket on his bed and slid into his lounge pants, taking off his shirt, jeans, shoes and socks. Dave left the bathroom. Scott shut the door.

Zach went into the living room and looked at Dave with a question. "It's all answered tomorrow Zach. I promise." Dave handed him a beer from the fridge in the kitchenette. Zach uncapped it and flipped the cap at Dave, as he set his own down on the table. Zach took a tug as he settled into the couch, clicked on the TV with the remote and found SportsCenter on ESPN.

Twenty minutes later, they heard the patio doors to the ocean front in Zach's room open and then close. Sergeant Scott appeared in the living room as Dave answered the door for the pizza delivery. Scott joined Zach on the couch, looking at him stretched out with his legs lying across the coffee table in front. "And buy the way, my smelly bag is out on the patio. But I did soak a bit in the bath tub full of water, before I showered. Do I smell better?"

"Much," Zach smiled. "Thank you. You deserve this." Dave set the pizza box on the table as Zach moved his long legs out of the way.

Scott looked at Rossi, nodding at Zach's beer. "He's 21?"

Dave smiled. "No, he isn't. But if his dad has enough respect for him to let him drink at home, the deal being he doesn't drive the rest of night, I think I can get away with it. He's not going anywhere tonight." Dave checked with Harry what he wanted to drink and returned with a glass of ice water from the kitchenette.

Scott looked at the two of them, as Zach dived into the pizza cut into "squares", instead of slices, first handing a piece to the sergeant. "Thank you son," he sincerely smiled. Zach inhaled the first two pieces, with Dave grabbing his own, as he told Scott the Hotchner's story.

Zach reaching for his third piece accepted Scott's heartfelt condolence on Haley's loss. "I met your dad when I saw Dave the last time," he smiled. "I was very impressed by him. And you look like him, expect of course for the hair."

"Thank you Sergeant. Got the hair color from mom. You've lost too," Zach sadly smiled. The room got quiet as Zach's attention turned to the TV for baseball highlights. A bit later, Dave got out of his chair and grabbed two more beers from the fridge.

"Harry?"

"Thanks Dave, I'm good with the water. I'm in the AA program, remember?" Dave smiled at him as he handed Zach a second beer. Zach scarfed down another piece.

Scott looked at Dave. "How much does it cost his dad to feed him?"

"You don't not want to know Harry; trust me. Between him and his brother, they go through a gallon of milk a day. I'm just glad I'm not paying that bill." Zach just smiled, grabbing another piece of pizza. The two Marine buddies just shook their heads at each other.

They enjoyed the downtime, with Zach explaining some of the people the sportscasters were talking about to Sergeant Scott, as the three of them enjoyed some small talk. Zach suddenly yawned, unable to stifle it. "I think my DC time body is catching up with me, even with my nap on the plane," he shyly smiled.

Dave nodded at him. "A couple beers and getting your belly full doesn't hurt either."

Zach rose and groaned at bit, before heading to the kitchenette to put his plate in the dishwasher and throw away his beer bottles. He walked back into the living room and looked at Sergeant Scott. "Do you want me to leave the light on in the bathroom?"

"Thank you Zach; I'm used to seeing in the dark," he softly smiled. Zach reached out his right hand.

"Sleep well, Sergeant."

"You too Zach," Scott smiled, shaking his hand. "And why don't you just call me Harry." Zach smiled at that.

He turned and pulled Dave into a hug, who had risen out of his chair. "Goodnight Uncle Dave. I love you."

"Love you too Zach," Dave smiled broadly, which Scott could see, watching the scene. "Don't forget that ibuprofen."

Pulling out of the hug, he looked at Dave. "I won't Uncle Dave." Zach looked at Scott. "Good night Harry," he said walking towards his room, gently putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. Zach disappeared into his room, leaving the door open for Harry.

Dave looked at Scott. "Let's get your bed made up. I'm hitting the wall like Zach."

"Dave, what's wrong with him? A kid that age shouldn't groan when he gets up like I do." Dave explained the situation to his friend as they put the blanket on the bed with the sheets already there.

Scott looked his friend in the eye as he pulled two pillows out of a closet in the living room. "That's a real love you two have," he softly smiled. "You never had any kids of your own?"

Dave bowed his head for a bit and then looked at Scott, while throwing the pillows on the bed. "My first wife Carolyn and I had a son. He died three hours after he was born. Carolyn was the love my life but we just couldn't get past that loss." Dave shrugged. "My other two wives, I said 'no kids'. I couldn't go through that again."

"What changed with the kid and his brother?" Scott softly smiled.

Dave looked at him. "They were happy and healthy. I could let them in. But with the situation with the Reaper, it got as personal for me as it did for their dad. That bastard was after my boys as well."

Scott looked at him. "What was your son's name?" The question stung Dave a bit. _But hell it probably always would_ he thought.

"His name was James."

"I'm sorry for your loss Dave. That's a helluva a thing to go through. But I'm glad you've got two special boys in your life," Scott smiled, moving to the bag that Dave had for him with clothes. He pulled out the cotton lounge pants that the Hotchner's all used. "What the hell is this?" he said, pulling them out.

Dave laughed. "The replacement for pajama bottoms; you didn't notice Zach? They're pretty comfy. They've got me converted," Dave smiled. "Zach, after dinner, when he's in his lair, doing his homework, lives in them. Jack would wear them to school if Aaron would let him."

Scott looked Dave in the eye. "Sounds to me like there's another Hotchner you're pretty close with?"

"I mentored him into the BAU. We've gotten close. He's like a brother to me," Dave smiled.

Scott laid the lounge pants back over the bag. "If you don't mind, since I'm sleeping in a bed, I'll just do my skivvies and my clean t-shirt; sorta like when I was at Camp Pendleton. Thanks Dave; you didn't have to do that."

Dave just smiled. "Good night Harry." He started to move to his bedroom.

"Dave, with Zach's problem, will I bother him if I have to use head?"

Dave just shook his head. "He'll be conked. Get some sleep in a real bed my friend."

"Good night Dave."

"Good night Harry. Enjoy," Rossi smiled, entering his bedroom and shutting his door.

###

**A/N: Skivvies, in Marine language are men's undershorts, being boxers or briefs. Camp Pendleton is one of the major Marine bases in the US, between Los Angeles and San Diego. It is also one the two places in the country that has "Boot Camp" i.e. a "Marine Recruit Depot". The other is Camp Lejeune in South Carolina. That's where they take civilians and make them into Marines. The "head" is a Navy/Marine term for the bathroom. Recruits learn that term on their first day of Boot Camp.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sergeant Scott, a very well trained Marine, woke to hear David Rossi silently creeping past him. The comfort of the bed was amazing, and hearing the gentle waves of the ocean lapping onto the beach just outside the patio doors had certainly helped with that. But he had slept on guard for too many years now. "Dave?" he whispered.

"Harry, go back to sleep. I just wanna check on Zach."

Scott heard him come back through the living room. "He OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah, he's fine; conked out and sleeping comfortably. Go back to sleep."

"I gotta hit the head; listening to that ocean….."

"You won't wake him up. See ya in the morning Harry." Scott silently moved into the bathroom in Zach's room and relieved himself. He checked on the kid as well, seeing him sleeping soundly. He smiled, moved back into the living room, and crawled back into bed.

_Holy shit; a bed_ he smiled to himself. _I'm not on the street tonight._ He let the waves of the ocean carry him into a deep sleep.

-00CM00-

Zach woke to two things: his knees barking and the smell of coffee. He pulled his wrist watch off the bed stand. He was a Hotchner, which meant he was old school. He didn't pull out his cell to check the time. He simply looked at the watch on his wrist. It read 11 am. That startled him a bit and then he remembered he hadn't adjusted his watch to LA time. It was 8 am. _No wonder my knees are barking he thought. I've slept for eight hours._

Climbing out of bed, he made his way into the bathroom. He did the first job, getting rid of the two beers he drank the night before. Smiling in the mirror to himself, he took his meds, both for his stomach and knees. He walked back into the room, pulled on his lounge pants and a t-shirt, having slept in his boxers, grabbed his cell phone, which he had re-charged through the night, along with his iPod and walked into the living room, slipping his cell into the right pocket of his lounge pants, padding through the living room in bare feet.

Sergeant Scott had neatly made the sofa/bed up. Zach panicked at bit. _Shit, I hope he didn't walk out._ Then Zach heard the ocean noise coming from the partially open patio door and looked out to see Dave and Harry sitting around the table there, each drinking a cup of coffee. He smiled and moved out to join them.

Zach rubbed a hand across Dave's shoulder and smiled at both of them. "Good morning," he simply said. They both shared the same greeting with him.

"Dave's got the coffee on Zach," Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry; bad tummy; can't do the caffeine or the acidity." He noticed Harry sitting in his lounge pants as well and smiled at Dave. "Another convert?" reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Dave pointed at the large glass of apple juice he had ordered from room service for Zach.

Dave smiled. "He's working on it Zach." Zach hit the speed dial number to home.

"Good morning," he heard his dad say. Zach quickly put it on speaker phone, sitting it down between the two men, taking a quick sip of the juice.

"Good morning dad. Love you and miss you."

"I love you too son."

"Hey Z-man!"

"Hey JP! Miss you too bro. Mudg OK?"

"Mudgie is super-duper Zach!" Mudg barked his approval in the background, getting a huge smile out of Dave that was already smiling at the conversation. Harry smiled as well. Dave whispered to Harry that Mudg was his hunting dog.

"Zach, Dave texted me a bit ago; how are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

Zach looked at Dave and rolled his eyes at him. Harry silently laughed at the sight. "Dad, I just rolled out of bed. My knees are barking right now, but I took my usual handful of ibuprofen. It'll kick in." Zach stuck his tongue out at Dave. Harry, taking a sip of his coffee, nearly spit it out with laughter.

"Z-man, you OK?"

"I'm fine Jack. Just the normal garbage kicking in again with my joints."

"Zach?" Hotch asked with concern.

"Dad, I'll be fine. We've been through this how many times? I just really need some breakfast. It was wonderful flying first class with Uncle Dave. But what they fed us wouldn't keep a sparrow alive, far less me. The three of us had some pizza later last night, but you know me."

"Dave?"

"Aaron, Harry and I are enjoying the ocean view. Zach just got up. I know your son needs fuel. I'll take care of it. We all just have to hit the shower. But we're just enjoying the ocean at the moment."

"It is pretty cool dad," Zach added with a smile, taking a huge gulp of the juice. Harry just shook his head. "And dad, for the record, none of us have shaved yet." He winked at Dave, the big ass Hotchner grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks for that son," Aaron said, with Jack laughing in the background.

"You rock Z-man," Jack said. That earned him the Hotchner glare.

"So do you JP! Did you just get 'the' look?" The boys always joked about it, even around their dad.

Jack giggled. "Yup Zach, I did." Dave laughed as loud as Zach.

"Band of brothers, right Jack?"

"That's us Z-man!" Scott shook his head at the loving conversation he was hearing between a father and his two sons. And marveled at the technology. He, and the rest on the street, didn't have that.

"So Dave," Hotch said. "When are you going to feed my oldest son?"

"When we get done talking with you and take showers," Dave said, smiling at Zach. He could irritate Hotch as quickly as Zach. Dave and Zach shared a high five, as Zach polished off the apple juice.

"Btw dad," Zach winked at Dave. "Eighteen year old scotch rocks the house." That earned Zach the glare from Dave, shaking his head.

"That son is where you fail in your determination to get under my skin. Dave knows better than that." Hotch paused. "I can out-shoot him." The three of them could hear Jack laughing in the background.

Zach gave Dave once again his bullshit, big ass smile, pointing at him. Sergeant Scott laughed at them both. "Thanks Aaron," Dave deadpanned as Zach and Harry shared a high five. Jack laughed louder, making Harry smile broader. _Damn, Dave has a special family he thought to himself,_ smiling broadly.

The conversation hung for bit, and Aaron, having as sense of what might happen later in the day, said, "Zach, call me after your day is done. No matter how late or the time change."

"Dad?"

"Trust me son. We'll need to talk. But for now, get you butt into the shower, and please shave."

Zach smiled. "Not all of it dad," he winked at Dave. "Hey dad, is Beth coming over?"

Hotch smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do dad," Zach smiled. Dave laughed. "I remember that long sermonette dad." Dave laughed louder.

"Screw you both," Hotch growled.

"Exactly what I'm talking about dad. You've got to set an example for your sons." Dave and Harry roared with laughter.

"Zach, I love you my son. Get your butt into the shower," Aaron said, knowing he was busted by his oldest son. "But son, please, call me later. No matter the time."

Zach smiled. "Promise dad. Luvs ya JP!"

"Back at ya Z-man! You too Uncle Dave!"

"I love you always Jack," Dave softly smiled. Harry smiled at him, as Mudg barked in the background.

"Dad, I'm fine. And I'm Uncle Dave's wingman this weekend. Give Beth a hug for me. Talk to you later."

"Thanks son. Bye Dave." Hotch ended the call.

Zach ended the call on his cell and rose from his chair. "I'm hitting the shower."

"Right behind you Zach," Dave smiled.

Scott looked at the two of them. "With my soak last night and then my shower, I think I'm good. Just need to brush my teeth."

"Harry, you want to get that done before me," Zach asked, heading in through the patio doors.

"No son, you get some warm water on those knees of yours," he softly smiled. Zach matched it, and moved towards the bathroom.

Dave looked at Scott. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yup, I am. Just gonna make myself at home and get some more of that coffee." Dave smiled, rubbed his shoulder and moved to take his shower.

Harrison Scott, a poor kid from the bad side of the hood in Trenton, New Jersey smiled at his surroundings. Walking into the kitchenette, he re-filled his coffee cup and moved back onto the patio.

###

**A/N: A teacher friend of mine that reads my stories helped me with my geography. Camp Lejeune is in North Carolina. Sorry for the mix-up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the reviews and following alerts. I'm humbled by them.**

Chapter 6

Dave walked out of his bedroom, dressed in his usual Italian made jeans, along with a tan light weight sweater (of the same make) with the sleeves pulled up his forearms. The color of the sweater highlighted his olive Italian skin. He noticed Harry holding his new clothes Dave had bought him, along with his toothbrush and tube of toothpaste.

He smiled at Dave, who smiled back. "Use mine Harry," he said with wave, picking up the phone. Harry started walking to Dave's bathroom when he heard him say, "Good morning Miguel. Could you recommend a restaurant for breakfast? I know you're a company person, but please not the one in this hotel that will charge twenty dollars for portions that wouldn't keep a bird alive. I've got a growing 18 year old to fill up." Harry smiled at that and moved to change and brush his teeth.

By the time he re-entered the living room, Zach had joined Dave. He too was dressed in jeans with a bright yellow long-sleeved polo shirt that showed off the tan of his face. He smiled at Zach, pointing to his chin. "You missed some whiskers."

"How to irritate Aaron Hotchner 1101; I'm getting straight A's in the class," Zach said with his big smile. Harry laughed, having figured out Aaron Hotchner was a straight-laced FBI Agent.

He looked at Dave. "You find a place to fuel up the kid?"

Dave nodded with a smile. "It's a couple blocks away. We can walk." The three headed out.

They walked into a mom and pop diner with one of the server's telling them to "make yourselves at home" and found a larger booth to sit in. Dave and Zach doubled up on one side. Less than thirty seconds later, an Afro-American woman stopped by. "I'm LaTasha, and I'll bring you some menus in just a second. How many coffees?" Dave smiled and held up two fingers.

LaTasha came back less than two minutes later with two mugs which she set on the table. Dave and Harry grabbed the cups and she filled them with the coffee warmer and then put it down as well. Looking at Zach, she said, "How 'bout you handsome?" as she passed out the menus.

"Could I get a large apple juice please?"

"Good looking and has manners. Can I bring you home to my momma?" she smiled. Zach blushed. "Be right back with that," LaTasha smiled.

Dave looked at him. "Another apple juice?" Zach just nodded. Dave looked at Scott. "When we get back to the room, no matter what, do not follow Zach into a bathroom." Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Just trust me. It's nothing like what you've smelled on the street."

Scott smiled. "Gotcha Dave." They looked over the menus. Zach took one look and closed his.

"As usual Uncle Dave, great choice on the restaurant. But this is on me." Dave burrowed a look into Zach's eyes that could have dug a tunnel to China. Zach matched it. "I'm pretty sure you'll be buying dinner tonight. This is on me, including the tip or I take you outside and we settle it for sure." He flexed his ever growing biceps and upper chest at Dave.

Harry smiled at Dave. "I've got twenty on the kid."

"Et tu, Brute?" Harry just smiled and nodded his head. He and Zach exchanged a fist bump.

LaTasha cruised up with his apple juice. "Need a few more minutes?" noticing Zach's menu already closed.

Dave nodded with a smile. "If you would please; we had a bit of an alpha male moment here on who's buying so I haven't had a chance to decide."

"Me neither," Harry smiled.

LaTasha looked at the three of them. "Who won?"

"The handsome, well-mannered kid," Harry smiled.

LaTasha smiled. "Oh hell; now I'm takin' you home to grandmamma as well." Dave and Harry laughed at Zach blushing again and read over their menus as LaTasha moved off.

She came back a couple minutes later and took their orders. Harry's eyes opened wide at Zach's order, with Dave just shaking his head at him. After LaTasha left, Zach looked around the booth. "Whattttt? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Reid," Dave said. Zach just shook his head, as Dave explained the joke to Harry. Less than ten minutes later, LaTasha showed up.

"Two eggs, over easy, bacon, hash browns and white toast," she smiled, setting the plate in front of Harry. "Two eggs, over medium, bacon, hash browns and wheat toast," putting the plate in front of Dave. "Two eggs scrambled, bacon, hash browns and," putting another plate down, "two pancakes." She smiled at Zach, setting a large skim milk down as well. "Let me guess my handsome guy, maple syrup works for you."

"Am I that transparent?" Zach smiled.

"Yup handsome, you are," she smiled back, setting the syrup down. "Enjoy guys." They dove in, with Zach sharing his pancakes with the rest. Harry and Dave each took a couple of bits, with Zach wolfing down the rest. When they finished, LaTasha came over with the bill. Zach already had his bank card out that belonged to the one that his dad funded. She came back a couple minutes later and walked off to serve her other customers.

Zach looked the bill over: $29.97. He signed the receipt, took his copy and put it in his wallet and added a ten dollar bill for the tip. Harry looked at him.

"It was that much?"

"No Harry. I've just hung around Uncle Dave too long. I know how to show my appreciation for excellent service." Harry smiled. They rose out of the booth and left, taking a leisurely stroll back to the hotel.

When they got back to the room, Harry excused himself to use the bathroom. Zach looked at Dave. "I know there is something going on. Can you at least tell me the time element?"

"We'll have to leave by noon this afternoon."

"Mind if I jump on my laptop for a bit?"

"Go for it. Harry and I will enjoy the view," he said rubbing Zach's upper arm. When Harry came out of Zach's bathroom, he found the young man had his laptop on the small coffee table in the room with the TV on watching SportsCenter again. He smiled at him and walked into the living room, noticing Dave on the balcony.

He sat down and they caught up with each other, and did a bit a reminiscing. About forty-five minutes later, Zach appeared. "My fumigation of the bathroom has dissipated," he smiled. Dave laughed at him. "Mind if I go for a swim, Uncle Dave?"

"You brought your trunks?"

"I know you stay at only the best. There's got to be a pool," he smiled.

"There's a big ocean out there," Harry noted.

"I know, but I think I'll stick to the water with the chemicals in it."

"There's probably enough chemicals in that water out there," Dave said shaking his head. "Have fun."

A couple minutes later, Zach shouted a "good bye" to the two on the balcony. "Don't forget a room key Zach," Dave reminded.

"Got it Uncle Dave." He went out the door.

-00CM00-

When Zach re-opened the door, he wasn't sure if he should walk in or not. "What the hell is up with this? And why should I wear a suit coat and tie?" Harry angrily asked. He looked at Zach who was silently trying to get by the argument to get to his room. "Do you know what's going on?"

Zach shook his head. "I really don't. I'm in the dark as much as you are. But for the record, I've got to wear a suit too," he said, trying to ease the tension and kept moving to his room. He jumped in the shower for a quick rinse off of the chlorine, hung his suit over the tub side to get it to dry and moved to change as well, shutting the door.

He took his time, checking his laptop again and giving Pete a call. Confrontation was not Zach's strongest point of dealing with and he wanted to stay out of it. A half hour later, things had seemed to die down in the living room and Zach put his clothes on.

The grey suit was the one his dad had bought him for his high school graduation. They got it at the same place where they got the suit he wore for Haley's funeral, which of course, didn't fit anymore. Gino, Dave's tailor did the fitting. Zach smiled at the memory. "I'll fita it right in da coat and pant cuffs, leaving some extra hem so da giovanotto can get more wear outta da suit," he smiled at the two of them.

Of course, like his dad, he wore a white dress shirt. He pulled on his black socks, slid on his black dress shoes and tied them. They were exactly like his dad's, except a few sizes bigger. He tucked in his dress shirt and buckled the belt he looped through the dress pants. He reached in his bag and pulled out the red tie, already tied and walked to the door and opened it.

He looked out. "Is it safe to come out?" he smiled at Dave, who was also in a suit and tie. A rarity for one David Rossi. Harry was in dress pants, shirt and tie and a sport coat. David just shook his head at him. His humor could be exasperating at times, but Dave knew he kept Aaron sane with it in those dark days.

Zach walked out and pulled up the collar of his dress shirt. He threw the pre-tied tie over his head, pulled it down and got it settled around his neck, and pulled the collar down. Dave shook his head at him again. "That's cheating," he smiled.

"Yeah, but because I live with a Bureau super-agent that wears a tie every day to work, I've got a neatly tied tie. At least, after I put it into the choke hold." Harry and Dave laughed at him.

Dave reached for the phone. "Hi Miguel; could you have one of the valets bring my car around?" Dave listened for second. "Thank you. We'll be down shortly." Zach walked back into his room, went into the bathroom, buttoned his shirt collar and got the tie tightened to Hotchner standards. He grabbed his suit coat, and walked back into the living room, pulling the coat on.

"Like I just told Harry, you do clean up rather well."

Zach smiled. "I know how to wear a suit. It's in my genes." Dave laughed as Zach rolled his eyes.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some of the words in this chapter are from the actual episode. Kudos and all rights to Rick Dunkle and Danny Ramm.**

Chapter 7

They got in Dave's rental and he drove away from the hotel. Zach looked at Dave. "Know where you're going?"

"Yup, it's a pretty easy drive. You're off duty wingman for the moment." They all rode in silence for the twenty minute trip, when Dave pulled the vehicle into a parking lot that was part of the Los Angles VA Center.

Harry looked at Dave. "Rossi, this is waste of time. I tried the VA way back when…."

Dave cut him off. "Number one, it's a different VA now. They're dealing with a whole new set of veterans, working their butts off to help and most importantly, hiring better people. Number two, that's not what this is about."

A man approached them wearing a suit as well. Zach, the profiler's son thought to himself _whatever is going on has to be big_. "Agent Rossi?" Dave nodded. "I'm Jake Moreland; pleasure to finally meet you," he said, warmly extending his hand.

Dave smiled as he shook his hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you in person as well; and thank you for all your help."

Moreland smiled. "You got the ball rolling. I just ran with it."

Dave made the introductions. "Jake, this is my nephew Zach Hotchner." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "And this is Sergeant Harrison Scott."

Moreland shook Scott's hand as well. "Pleasure to meet you Sergeant Scott," he said with large smile. Moreland looked at his watch, and nodded towards a building. "Follow me please."

He led them into the building and to an open area with a podium and chairs. People were milling around, many in uniform. "Zach, if you will excuse us, there are some people I would like Agent Rossi and Sergeant Scott to meet."

Zach shrugged his big shoulders. "Sure; I'll make myself at home," he smiled. Moreland smiled back at him and took the two of them. They approached an older woman, standing with a Marine Sergeant in his Dress Blues. As Moreland made the introductions, he noticed Harry shaking his head, with Dave putting a hand on his shoulder. When Harry looked back at Dave, Zach could see tears in his eyes. Zach shook his head and silently moved to the doorway, pulled out his cell and texted his dad.

_Beginning to catch onto what's happening dad. Will call you later. Need to talk with you._

Back in Virginia, Hotch pulled his cell out and read the message. Smiling, he showed it to Beth. She read it and rubbed Aaron's back. "He will need to talk to you," she smiled. Hotch just nodded his head.

Zach walked back into the room and Moreland motioned for him to sit down in the front row on the end chair. Dave sat down next to him, with Harry to his right and the two other people they had just met joining them.

Moreland moved to the podium and got everyone's attention to take their seats. The room got eerily quiet. "Today, we are gathered to rectify a situation. As we all know, the Vietnam War became a highly unpopular war with the American public. And the veterans of that war suffered for it and did not get the recognition they deserved. The Gulf War changed that and all of our veterans started getting their due."

"However, in those trying times of Vietnam, especially the final years, things happened. We are gathered here to today to make things right. Six months ago, I got a phone call from Agent David Rossi of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, and a veteran himself of those late years in Vietnam. He told me about a fellow Marine and a situation that happened. 'Can you help', he asked. I could," Moreland smiled.

He recounted the story of how Harrison Scott had wrongly got awarded a medal that should have gone to someone else. "We are gathered here today to make that right. It is my honor and privilege to introduce the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, Michael P. Bennett." Those in attendance applauded.

Sergeant Major Bennett approached the microphone. "Would the family of PFC Anthony Hernandez, Sergeant Harrison Scott, and Sergeant David Rossi please join me?" The four of them rose from their chairs and moved to the Sergeant's right as he gestured.

Sergeant Major Bennett read the commendation that PFC Hernandez so rightly deserved. Zach noticed Dave getting a tear in his eye. Scott's were welling up. He slowly shook his head. It was all coming together. Uncle Dave knew this was happening this weekend and his problem with his college paper. _That's why Uncle Dave brought me along_. And seeing Dave's reaction, why he needed _his_ family. Zach was honored beyond words.

Sergeant Major Bennett finished the commendation. "It is with great honor that I posthumously present to the family of PFC Anthony Hernandez the Silver Star for his gallantry and bravery in action above and beyond the call of duty. He sacrificed his life to save two fellow Marines." Bennett moved to the woman and presented her with the medal, opening the special case to show her the medal.

Zach felt his own tear in his eye as Bennett gave Hernandez's mother the medal he so richly deserved. Mrs. Hernandez wiped a tear away as she accepted the medal, honoring her son. He noticed Dave rubbing Scott's shoulder. Once the medal was presented, the audience, led by Zach, rose, applauding their appreciation as well.

Looking at the two of them, Dave said to PFC Hernandez's grandson, now a proud Marine as well, "Your grandfather was a hero."

Scott, with his gravelly voice added, "He saved both our lives." Sergeant Hernandez hugged his grandmother and shook both their hands. Zach smiled at Dave, nodding his head.

Once the ceremony was concluded, Zach getting to meet the family of PFC Hernandez as well, he, Dave and Harry headed towards the door. After they had left, Zach pulled Dave into a huge hug, while they were standing in the entry way of the building.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," he said, pulling out of the hug. He shook his head. "I don't know what else to say."

Dave smiled. "I'm glad you were here with me. This is very special to me and like I said, I wanted some family around. Thanks Zach for being here for me." He pulled Zach into a large hug himself.

After they finally separated, Zach stuck his hand out to Scott. "Sergeant, a wrong got corrected. Please run with it." Harry pulled Zach into a hug as well.

Once outside, Harry stopped and stuck out his hand. "To say 'thank you' Dave sounds so shallow."

Dave shook his head. "Then, will you listen to me?" Scott looked at him. Moreland walked up. "Harry, this place is called 'New Directions'. It's dedicated to helping veterans like you."

"Sergeant Scott, I'd love to give you a tour of our facilities," Moreland smiled. "Because we could use someone like you around here."

Scott looked at Dave. "What would it hurt?" Dave reasoned. Scott nodded his head in agreement.

###

**A/N: The Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps is the highest ranking non-commissioned person in the Marines. In other words, he's the highest ranking person that is not an officer. And for the record, he has an office at the US Pentagon as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Moreland led them across the street to a large building and held the door open for them. Zach let Harry and Dave go in first, reached above where Moreland was holding the door and motioned for him to go in and then entered himself.

They were escorted into a large room with several cubicles. "These are for our one-on-one counseling sessions with veterans, teaching them computer skills and other ways to re-enter back into the work force.

"Computers?" Harry said. "Like I saw Zach working on this morning?"

"Harry, I seen you back at the Company CP. You typed out your reports and were pretty efficient with a keyboard if I remember correctly. That's basically all it is." Harry looked at him. "Trust me; if I can learn it, so can you. I barely passed typing class in high school."

Scott smiled. "I starred in that one. But that was a long time ago."

Rossi shook his head. "It's like riding a bike."

"But I don't understand it."

"Harry, there's not much to understand. The technology hasn't passed you by. You just gotta learn to trust it. It's pretty amazing once you do."

"Sergeant Scott, when Dad and Uncle Dave go out on a case with the team, Jack and I talk to Dad just about every night via a service and the camera in my computer. It's called Skype. And it keeps us in touch face to face. It's pretty cool. But it starts with the worldwide connection the internet provides."

"And Sergeant Scott, we have many vets around here your age that initially felt the same way. We provide them the training to get through that, as well as assist them in finding jobs. Let's go into the room across the hall." Scott shook his head slightly, still not in full buy-in.

As they entered the hallway, Moreland motioned down the rest of the hall. "The rest of the rooms are for group counseling. We have support groups for AA, NA, PTSD; everything that can affect a veteran. Some are led by trained counselors; others are led by peer members."

He showed them into a large dining hall. "We can house up to 142 veterans we find on the streets and bring them here. And Sergeant Scott, with the current situation of our military, which I fully support, both men and women," he smiled. "We help them transition from street life to work life. And," he said smiling at Scott, "our success rate is 98.2 percent. We are very proud of that."

"You should be Jake," Dave smiled, and then looked at Harry.

"That's astounding Mr. Moreland," Zach added, clearly understanding the statistics. "You've got the whole package for our vets," Zach smiled, and then shook his head. "I wish there were more facilities like this across the country."

"Zach, I'm Jake. And yes, we only serve LA County," he said, adding a smile. "But because we have been so successful, many other VA out-reach services have come here and studied our work. It's expanding across the country, slowly but surely."

Zach smiled at Dave, looping his long arm across his shoulders. "You rock," he smiled.

"And Sergeant Scott, there's something special I want to show you," Moreland said, directing them to some boards on easels at the back of area. "This is something we are really proud of. In June of 2013, we will be opening a 146 apartment complex for our veterans, subsidized by the LA County Housing Authority. The units will be kitchenettes, but with a bathroom and kitchen in each unit, plus a community hall. It will help to even better transition our vets into living on their own. However, the only veterans that will be allowed in are those with steady jobs. They will have to pay utilities. But like I said, it starts the transition."

"Jake," Dave smiled, "given the age the difference, I hate to sound like my nephew, but _that _is too cool."

Moreland proudly smiled. "We're the first in the country to do it." Dave ever the profiler could see that Harry was impressed. Jake led them back into the lobby area and pressed the button on the elevator. When the doors opened he gestured the three in and they entered. Moreland followed them in.

When they got off, they entered a day room. Around were a group of people, many watching a football game a large, flat screen TV. Jake smiled. "We know how to work the local businesses for donations or reduced prices. The Best Buy up the road has been a huge supporter. Their Geek Squad always helps with our tech issues with the computers; free of charge." Dave, as well as Zach, noticed most in the room was showing gray in their hair.

He led them down on a hall. The door was open. "This is our woman's first step facility. We're getting more, but right now, the fourteen beds cover our needs." The three looked in to see two rows of single beds, lockers next to each, with a shower and bathroom facility at the end.

"Looks like a Marine barracks to me," Harry smiled. Zach looked at Dave and gently smiled. Moreland was winning him over. Dave rubbed Zach's back. "But that's the problem; with our recent engagements, our volunteers are finding more and more women. We're working to expand our facilities on that."

Harry looked at Jake, and said in his gravelly voice, "You are working that far ahead of the game?"

"Yes, Sergeant Scott, we are. And as I said, we could really need someone like you around here," Moreland smiled. Scott looked at him, with Dave softly smiling at Zach. "Sergeant Scott, while we find a few Desert Storm and Iraqi or Afghan vets out on the street, most are your age and going through the same situation. Agent Rossi texted me this morning that you are six months sober."

Harry smiled. "And damn proud of it; I can't wait to get my one year medallion," he smiled. Dave rubbed his shoulder. Zach smiled just as proudly.

"And that's why we need you. You can relate to your fellow vets. You've 'been there, done it'. You can't appreciate how much these people relate to someone that understands exactly what they are going through. Our counselors can help; but someone that has walked in their shoes makes all the difference. And right now, we don't have that for our older veterans. With all due respect, Sergeant Scott, we've got to get them transitioned out," Jake smiled. "However, in the meantime, we can offer you three meals a day and housing. Plus some clothing; but I see you've got a head start on that."

Zach rubbed Rossi's shoulder again. "However Sergeant Scott," Jake continued. "Welcome back to the military. You are responsible for cleaning your own clothes." He softly smiled. "Part of our transition efforts."

Harry looked at Dave with new tears in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you?"

Dave softly smiled. "I knew Harry a wrong had to be corrected. I worked with DOD through my connections to get that done. But someone in that world gave me the heads up on New Directions. I checked it out on web, on my own," he smiled, "I didn't need Zach or our fantastic BAU tech analyst to help me. I did it because I learned how to handle the web and I knew they could help you. That's when I contacted Jake. He got the rest of the ball rolling. And Harry, the 'this'," Dave gestured with two fingers on each hand, "is the World Wide Web. If I can master it, you sure as hell can," Dave smiled.

"Holy shit Harry! If Uncle Dave got this, you'll be a natural in two days," Zach smiled. Dave rolled his eyes at Zach, getting a laugh out of Moreland and a large smile from Harry.

Harry looked at Jake. "When can I be a part of this?" he asked with a smile.

Moreland smiled. "Right now; we've got a bed waiting for you. I repeat for you Sergeant. We need you around here. And I can tell you, you'll be at the top of the list for that new housing development if you help us. And as you progress, we've got a more independent housing system in the building. Think of it as college dorm. That's how much we really hope to progress you; and you contribute. I'm hoping we can get you in there in a couple of weeks." Jake's smile was sincere, which all three read.

Dave looked at Scott. "You're choice Harry."

Harry wiped away a tear. "I'm in. To know I can help my fellow vets with my experience and to not have to live on the street anymore," he paused. "That's priceless." Zach and Dave smiled at each other.

"But Dave my bag, with some stuff I want in it, is still back at the hotel." Zach smiled broadly.

Dave noticed. "Go kid."

"Gives us a chance for a celebration dinner," Zach smiled broadly.

Dave and Zach exchanged a high five, as Jake Moreland beamed. "Harry, the three of us go out to dinner tonight, get your bag and then Zach and I will get you back up here."

"Dave, you don't have to buy me dinner. You've already done enough," Harry reasoned, with a large smile. "And another drive up here?"

"I can handle the gas mileage," Dave smiled.

Zach would have none of that. "OK Harry; dad and I are buying," Zach smiled brightly.

Harry looked at Jake. "They are a goddamn tandem that you don't mess with."

Jake rubbed Harry's shoulder. "No Harry, they sound like family. Welcome to ours," he smiled, sticking out his hand for shake. "Enjoy your dinner with you friends."

Sergeant Harrison Scott joined Jake Morrison's hand in a strong handshake. "I'll do just that," he said, with a smile of his gravelly voice.

Morrison shook his hand. "See you later Harry. I'll be here," he smiled.

Harry looked around. "Harry, what do you need?" Moreland noticed.

"A head, if you don't mind," he softly smiled.

Moreland matched the smile and pointed. "Down the hall." As Harry left, Zach enveloped Dave into a huge hug.

"Is this really happening Uncle Dave?"

Dave smiled at Moreland. "Seems so kiddo," he smiled.

Zach looked his uncle in the eye. "I gotta lot to talk to dad tonight; I need him. But I think my damn paper is already written," giving Rossi that broad Hotchner smile that only Zach or Jack could do; the one that melted David Rossi's heart.

Dave pulled Zach into a hug. "I love you. Learn this lesson. We pay it forward."

Zach pulled out of the hug and looked Dave in the eye. "Uncle Dave, I will never, ever forget this." The hug they then again shared was the most sincere that Jake Moreland had seen.

When it ended, he shook his head. "Dave, I know this is not your biological nephew. Your olive Italian skin is not a match to this kid's blonde hair heritage."

Zach looked at Moreland, as Harry re-joined them. "Bloodlines are not the only ties and bonds to being a family Jake."

Sergeant Harry Scott smiled. "No son, they are not." Zach clamped his large hand on Harry's shoulder, as he smiled at Dave.

###

**A/N: I'm blushing. The reviews and favorites are overwhelming. You folks are the best. And what keep a writer pounding away on a keyboard.**

**The Company CP is the Company Command Post. A command post was set up for each of the platoons of the company to return to after a patrol. Best Buy is a major US chain store for electronics.**

**Btw, the facts I put in this story about New Directions in Los Angeles are from their web site. I followed a link that Mr. Mantegna tweeted promoting **_**The Fallen**_**. The work they do there is amazing. I encourage all of you to check it out. They are doing amazing things for our veterans. Kitchenettes are basically one room apartments with a bathroom and either a fold-out couch or a Murphy bed (pulls out from the wall). And yes, they will dedicate and open that new apartment housing complex next June!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again to all of you for reviews and the favorite alerts. They are greatly appreciated. I'm touched you are liking this story!**

Chapter 9

When they got into Dave's rental, the first thing Zach did was pull his tie loose and opened his shirt collar. Harry smiled and followed him. Dave just shook his head at both of them. Dave drove the three of them back to hotel. As they drove, they discussed dinner options. Harry spoke up from the backseat. "Dave, I'm sure you want something fancy, but you know what I'd really love to have?" Dave smiled at him in the rear view mirror. "A burger and some fries. Remember that awful shit they tried to pass off on us when we had just came out of the jungle?"

Dave smiled. "I remember. That was disgrace to the American way. But I'm not doing McDonald's. I get that enough on the road, traveling with the team."

Zach smiled at him. "Uncle Dave, as good as that breakfast was I bet they can make some mean burgers there."

"They can," Harry said. Zach swiveled in his seat to look at him. "I would walk by there some nights just to take in the smell."

"Close and easy to find," Dave said. "Works for me," he added looking at Zach. "But I'm buying and there will be no arguments this time." Zach held his hands up like an unsub surrendering to Morgan.

When they pulled into the hotel, Dave after tipping the valet told him they would need the vehicle again in an hour or so. "I'll take care of it Agent Rossi," he smiled. They went up to the room.

Zach looked at Harry. "If you want to change first, that's fine. But I've got to get some more ibuprofen in me first. It will take me a minute."

"Zach, I was in the Marines. I've seen other guys in their underwear. Grab your clothes and change in the bathroom and take your pills. I'll change in your bedroom," he smiled.

They both walked into the living room five minutes later joking and laughing. Dave joined them soon afterward, and they headed for the restaurant, enjoying the walk and the conversation. They walked in and were greeted by LaTasha. "What are you still doing here?" Zach asked.

She smiled. "I'm a sophomore at Pepperdine. I work doubles on the weekends to help with my tuition."

Zach smiled. "Can we sit in your section?"

"Sure handsome," she smiled, her eyes twinkling that she could get him to blush so easy. She pointed at booth in the back part. Take that one. I'll be with you in a second." They moved towards the booth.

Dave looked at Zach and shook his head. "Whattttt?"

"I need to get you out with me; gotta get in you into the real game," Dave smiled.

"Oh yeah, like dad is going to let _that_ happen," Zach said. "And no thank you. I've got enough on my plate right now." They sat down.

"Zach, what has your plate so full?" Harry had taken to Zach and could see the love he and Dave shared. He just didn't just seem like a wonderful young man. Harry simply knew he was.

"I'm a freshman at George Mason University in a DC suburb, carrying 18 credits, while trying to juggle my schedule so I can take care of my little brother when the team goes out." Dave had filled Harry in on the family and knew how Zach was stepping up. It was one of the reasons he respected the kid.

"And after the holidays, when the second semester starts, he'll have baseball practice as well," Dave proudly smiled.

"How you gonna handle that with your brother?"

"Our aunt, mom's sister will take of Jack until I get home from practice," Zach smiled. "Once the team starts playing and traveling, she will step in and stay through the night. And the woman across the street from us home schools her son, so if Aunt Jess can't get there before Jack gets off the bus he goes over to Janelle's. Jack and Danny are good friends and love to get together to play."

Harry smiled. "You do have your plate full." LaTasha showed up with water glasses and menus. She noticed the insightful conversation and quietly slipped away.

Dave proudly smiled. "Harry, you're looking at the number two prep catcher in the country entering the college ranks."

"Really?"

"Really. And he chose to go to a university with an up and coming baseball program with a coach that can do that."

"I played some ball back in my day; talented catchers are a rare find." He looked at Zach, with a smile. "You got a great future in front of you."

"Maybe; get injured, get a batting coach that tinkers with your swing the wrong way, a coach that tinkers the wrong way with your catching mechanics," Zach said shaking his head. "Too many variables for me. I'm getting my college degree first; I'll worry about a baseball career after that."

Harry smiled and looked at Dave. "And he's smart."

Dave smiled softly. "Plus, he made a promise I know he's going to keep," he said, rubbing Zach's shoulder and neck, sitting next to him in the booth. Harry looked at the two of them across the booth with questions.

Zach smiled. "My mom worried about putting all my hopes into a baseball career. I promised her I wouldn't. The day she got killed, I re-iterated that promise to her." Zach hung his head a bit. Dave rubbed his neck more, having heard that awful conversation. But knowing that Zach had no problem talking about it openly told the profiler that Zach had moved on and healed. And he would keep that promise to his mother.

Dave smiled as Zach lifted his head, looking at his uncle. "You will Zach." Zach nodded his head.

Harry smiled at him. "For a big, and excuse me Zach, white boy that scared the shit out of me less than 24 hours ago, you're a good kid."

Zach smiled. "No offense taken Harry. You're pretty impressive yourself."

"I'm just a homeless Vietnam vet that has made too many excuses for too many years," Harry said shaking his head.

"Not in my book and not for much longer," Zach smiled brightly. Harry looked him in the eye. "I'm a profiler's son and a profiler's nephew. You were a sergeant, leading a platoon in Vietnam. I think you have more skills than you think. And the capabilities to use them. And with New Directions, you're going to get that chance. Plus, you've taken the first step by joining AA. Harry, while I'm in on my college studies and dedicated to keeping my promise to mom, I'd be liar if I didn't look you in the eye and say, 'I'd like my chance at the bigs'. You're going to get your chance at the bigs at New Directions." Dave just proudly smiled at the young man sitting next to him.

It was Harry's turn to hang his head for a second. "You think I got game kid?"

Zach gave the Harry a serious look. "I think you have more game than you know. If you worked your ass off that hard to protect you platoon in combat, every day, under those conditions, very honestly Harry, and then to step up and join AA, you _have more game than me_." Dave just nodded his ascent, with a large smile.

LaTasha came up to the booth, and with her great personality, had read the situation. "Is it a bad time?" she quietly asked.

"No beautiful," Zach smiled, sitting on the outside seat of the booth, leaning into the backrest, "Your timing is perfect. Whatca got for me?"

Harry laughed at Dave. "I think the kid has more game than _you_ know." Zach joined in the laughter at Dave's expense as LaTasha told them the nightly specials.

"You are good gorgeous. We need a few minutes to look over the menu now that our big chat is done," he smiled.

LaTasha rubbed his shoulder, looking at Dave. "The handsome one does have game," she smiled. "Any one need something other than the waters?" Dave and Harry ordered a Pepsi, while Zach stayed with the water. LaTasha topped it off with the pitcher she was carrying.

Twenty minutes later, Dave and Harry were diving into a traditional California burger, with Zach, always the carnivore, choosing the Western. Burger, cheddar cheese, bacon and BBQ sauce. Dave and Harry shared to Zach the whole story about Hernandez, with Zach shaking his head. After a bit of silence, Zach egged the two of them on, eating his burger, with his large glass of milk for his stomach and got to hear some of their more pleasant war stories. They had a great time with Dave and Harry laughing at the memories. Zach just smiled and listened to the good friends.

LaTasha cleared their plates, the burgers and fried completely gobbled up. "Dessert anyone?"

Zach shook his head, having ordered the half-pound variety of his burger. "I'm stuffed. Good thing we're walking back to the hotel." He smiled at LaTasha. "And you were right about the BBQ sauce. It won't keep my stomach up tonight." Dave and Harry, who had settled for the quarter pounders, nodded their heads in agreement.

Dave looked at Zach. "You can't squeeze in a chocolate malt shake. I know you love them. And it will help your stomach."

"And I'll have work out three days harder to burn it off," Zach smiled. "I'm trying to get into shape for the season, remember Uncle Dave?" Harry smiled at him. LaTasha came up with the tab in the black folder.

Zach handed it to Dave, already knowing what he was going to do. Dave stuck a $100 bill in the folder and looked at Harry. "Let's be shepherds and get the flock out of here." Zach was already out of the booth and shook his head at Harry with a smile. He smiled and joined Zach.

LaTasha walked up to the three of them as they moved to leave. Zach gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks luvs; see ya in the morning. Save us a spot."

She smiled back. "You got it handsome." As they left, LaTasha couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the black folder. The tip was nearly seventy dollars.

###

**A/N: The "bigs" is the big leagues, as in Major League Baseball. As in playing professional baseball. A California burger is burger, lettuce, tomato and onion. And of course, the bun. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: More words from the scripted CM episode **_**The Fallen**_**. More nods to Rick Dunkle and Danny Ramm.**

Chapter 10

After they enjoyed a leisurely walk back to their hotel, with the California sun beginning to slip into the Pacific Ocean, they entered the hotel room. Dave looked at Harry. "You sure you don't want to stay tonight? We could run you there in the morning."

Harry shook his head. "I getting a new start," he smiled. "I want to get at it. I haven't been this excited in years," he admitted. "Besides, you two have a short window in the morning before you head back home. I'm gonna grab my bag. I've got a few things in there I want to keep."

When Harry disappeared into Zach's room, Zach looked at Dave and whispered. "You tried."

"I'm just happy he's doing this," Dave whispered back with a smile. "This could open a whole new world to him." Zach smiled his agreement.

When Harry re-entered the living room, he was digging through his bag. He smiled, obviously finding what he was looking for. He walked up to Zach and held out a clenched fist, and smiled at him. "I want you have these. We're both starting a new chapter in our lives. I want you to remember me. I know I won't forget you," he smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Harry, I will never, ever need a reminder of you."

"Please Zach, take it anyway." Zach looked at Dave, who nodded his head. Zach held out his hand and Harry dropped his dog tags into Zach's hand.

Zach looked at them. "I can't Harry," he said. "These are yours."

"Zach, I hoped to have a son or a grandson that I could give them to. That didn't happen. I want you to have them." Zach was a tough competitor, and if you pissed him off, he could get even tougher. He had that tougher than nails side of his personality. That was the Hotchner in him. But he also inherited Haley's soft and gentle nature, and at the moment that trumped as his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what to say Harry," Zach said in a bare whisper.

"Share them with Jack," he smiled. "Those nights when it's just you two guys. I'll be there with you," the gravelly voice said. Zach stuck them in his pocket and then held out his hand.

"That's a promise Harry. Jack will love that," Zach said with a smile. Harry shook his hand, as Dave nodded his head with a large smile as well.

Dave looked at Harry. "You ready?"

Harry beamed. "More than ready."

Just after they left the hotel to go back to New Directions, Zach got a text from Pete on his cell. Zach zipped a message back. Harry just shook his head. The rest of the trip to the facility was spent with Harry peppering questions at Zach about email, the World Wide Web and what Zach could do on his cell phone.

When they pulled up in front of the resident building, Jake Moreland was waiting for them. He smiled at Zach as he got out of the SUV. "You look more comfortable."

"Wearing a suit is not my favorite thing. It's a bad reminder."

Moreland looked at him. "Think I can figured out why. I'll leave the three of you alone." Looking at Scott, he said, "I'll be waiting inside." Harry nodded.

Zach stuck out his hand. "It was an honor and pleasure to the meet you Harry. Thank you for an amazing weekend."

Taking Zach's hand, he said, "You thank your Uncle Dave for the amazing weekend," Harry smiled. "I'm just honored that you were here to be part of it." He pulled Zach into a heartfelt hug that Zach matched.

Zach looked him in the eye. "The honor, Sergeant Scott, was mine." They smiled at each other and shared another hug.

When they separated, Harry looked at Dave. Dave beat him to the punch, sticking out his hand. "Welcome home Marine. Semper Fi."

"HooRah," Harry answered, taking Dave's hand and then pulling him into a hug. It was a long and heartfelt one of two Marine buddies re-united. When they finished, the two walked Harry into the building.

Once in, Dave pulled out his FBI credentials and handed Harry a card. He pointed to a specific point on the card. "That's my email address. Once they get you going on the computer, I expect to hear from you."

"You'll be the first," Harry smiled.

Before Dave could hand Harry the card, Zach grabbed it, flipped it over, turned Dave's shoulder and put the card on it so he could write on the back of the card. "Jake, you gotta pen?" Zach asked. He handed him one. Zach wrote something on the back of the card, and then handed it to Harry. "That's my email address. I better be the second," he smiled.

Jake laughed. "We'll teach him about CC." They shared hugs again, handshakes with Jake and said their good-byes. As Dave and Zach climbed into the SUV, Harry and Jake stood in the doorway waving at them. They both waved back and pulled away. The ride back to the hotel was quiet, with both of them immersed in their thoughts.

Once at the hotel, the Valet ran up and opened Dave's door, as the Doorman opened Zach's. Dave looked at the Valet. "We won't need it anymore so you can take it back to the rental company."

The Valet smiled. "We'll take care of it Agent Rossi," he smiled, pocketing the five dollar bill Dave gave him. They made their way back to the room.

Once in, Dave looked at Zach. "You up for a couple games of Cribbage?"

Zach smiled. "Sure Uncle Dave. But I gotta talk to dad first." Dave rubbed his shoulder. Zach headed to his room, pulled out his cell as he walked out onto the patio, and hit the speed dial for home. He snuck a peek at his watch, still on DC time. It was little after ten there.

Aaron answered on the second ring. "Hi dad. Am I interrupting anything?" Zach smiled.

"No Zach, you're not. And son, don't give me Dave's BS again. I get enough from him. I don't need it from you." Zach laughed. "How was your day?"

"Dad in a word: unbelievable. I couldn't say much this morning 'cause when I talked to you, Harry was sitting right there. Dad, Uncle Dave and I found him in an alley last night."

"I knew he was homeless son."

Zach recounted to his dad the day they had. Beth heard as well, with Aaron putting the phone on speaker. Aaron could hear the emotion in his son's voice. "Dad, a wrong finally got righted, and the right man got honored. To meet PFC's Hernandez's family was just unbelievable. They were so proud dad. And you could almost see the burden getting lifted off Harry." Aaron could hear Zach shaking his head, knowing his oldest son that well.

He then filled his dad in on the all the details of Harry getting into New Directions.

"I sorta figured Dave had something extra up his sleeve," Aaron said.

"That's wonderful Zach," Beth said. "He's happy to be there?"

"As usual dad; Uncle Dave had the hole ace. Beth, he could have stayed with Uncle Dave and me tonight, but he wanted to be there." Aaron and Beth smiled at each other, knowing that Zach was as well. The call got quiet.

"Dad," Zach choked out.

"Zach, son, you OK?" Aaron immediately read his son's voice.

There was a pause, which caused Aaron to tense up. Beth noticed it as well, rubbing Aaron's shoulder as they were sitting on the couch. It took Zach a couple of seconds to get his composure together so he could answer.

"Dad, he gave me his dog tags. He told me to share them with Jack to let us know that the nights it was just the two of us, he would be there with us." Aaron could hear the tears in his son's voice.

"Oh Zach," Beth said.

Aaron softly smiled. "Then son," he gently said, "I think you have a commitment to honor. Jack will love hearing about Sergeant Scott." Aaron let the words sink into his son and gave him some time, before asking the next question. "Think you'll have any more problems on the paper Zach?"

"Nope dad; it's a five hour flight back home. Between my Calc assignment and this one, I'm pretty sure I'll get it all worked out in my head." Aaron looked at Beth. They could hear his bright smile again.

They talked a bit more. Zach devilishly smiled. "I'll let you two go; be good."

Aaron smiled. "Good night Zach. Let me know when you are in the air. Jack loved watching the flight progress until I had to put him to bed Friday night. He'll be able to watch it all tomorrow."

"You got it dad. I'll call in the morning to talk to him."

"Travel safe Zach; keep me in the loop."

"You got it dad. Good night Beth."

Beth smiled. "Good night Zach. Have fun with Uncle Dave tonight."

Zach smiled as well. "I think that will involve me doing some major butt kicking of Uncle Dave in a couple games of Cribbage," he said as he walked into the living room, in his lounge pants and t-shirt, which he slipped into while talking to the two of them.

"Good night son. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. See ya tomorrow." Zach ended the call as he got to the table off the living room to see Dave already shuffling the cards. Dave had some scotch in a glass, with a beer waiting for Zach.

"There's two left in the six pack I ordered, and I don't want to leave them," he smiled. The two of them enjoyed their card game with the TV on, keeping an eye on the Dodgers game who was hosting Dave's Chicago Cubs.

The game got over a little before ten. Zach headed to bed. That was the third part of his growing body; Ibuprofen being number one, with food, in other words fuel, being number two. He needed sleep. Dave enjoyed another scotch on the patio before settling in himself.

-00CM00-

The two of them walked into the restaurant a little before eight the next morning. LaTasha smiled at them and pointed to a booth. The restaurant had a good crowd again.

She brought one cup of coffee for Dave, along with a small coffee decanter for refills and a large apple juice for Zach, along with the menus. "Where's Harry?"

Zach got to the question before Dave. "You know him?"

LaTasha smiled. "I've been known to slip him a donut in the morning along with a cup of coffee when I went out into the alley to have a smoke break a couple times a week. The boss doesn't mind. My classes are mainly in the afternoon." She rubbed Dave's shoulder. "You didn't have to do that last night."

Zach shook his head. "You're not the only college kid he's helping out."

Dave smiled. "But I wanted to," he smiled. "And Harry is getting a new start on his life." Zach and Dave filled her in on Harry's new life.

LaTasha smiled. "If there was ever was a man that deserves it, it's him. He's just a sweetheart." She moved off to deliver some breakfasts to the rest of her customers.

She came back three minutes later. "Decisions," she asked.

Dave looked at her. "My cholesterol be damned. That's why I take the pill every morning. Give me a repeat of yesterday." LaTasha smiled.

Zach looked at her with a smile. "Spin the wheel and do the same for me." As good as LaTasha was, she knew their order.

As Zach and Dave walked back to the hotel, Zach slid his hand across Dave's shoulder. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for this weekend Uncle Dave." Zach shook his head. "I'm humbled and awed."

Dave smiled at him. "Just write a paper that gets an 'A" Zach," rubbing the small of his back.

The hotel Town Car got them to LAX, and the two traveling partners got to the gate. They were early but that was OK in Dave's world. _You never know LA traffic_ Dave thought. Zach excused himself, asking Dave to keep an eye on his bags, and headed for the nearest bathroom. When he returned a bit later, Dave reading the paper looked at him. "Did the pills and apple juice work?" Dave knew the complications of Zach's digestive system, giving his run in with the tree root in the Hotchner's yard when he was a boy. But it was Dave's chance to give Zach some of the BS that Zach always managed to give to him.

Zach, as much as the weekend meant to him, was not about to let Dave get one up on him. "You can't say I'm full of it," with his big, broad Hotchner smile, sitting back down next to him. Dave just shook his head at him. Zach called Aaron and Jack, letting them know they were at the airport.

"Cool Z-man," Jack smiled. "Dad and I can watch your flight."

Less than forty-five minutes later, they boarded, again being the first on the flight. Dave grabbed a blanket from the overhead bin for Zach's legs before sticking his bag in. Zach threw the blanket in his seat and added his bag. Zach smiled at Dave as he draped the blanket over his knees, buckling his seatbelt.

Thirty minutes later, the plane pulled away from the gate, and they were soon on their way back home. Once they reached cruising altitude, Zach pulled out his Calculus text and his note book. He dove into the assignment with Dave looking at the text, shaking his head. "You understand all that mumbo jumbo?"

"Yup, Uncle Dave, I do," he smiled, putting some numbers into his calculator. After he finished the assignment, he traded his note book and text for his laptop in his book bag. He checked football and baseball scores and then went to several other sites before settling into one playing Sudoku games.

Dave eyed him. "You're not going to work on your assignment?"

"With a five time best-selling author, soon to be six, looking over my shoulder? I think you've been chasing those nut cases and pyscho's too long. They're starting to rub off," Zach smiled as only he could.

Shaking his head at Zach, again, Dave grabbed the remote control and pulled up the menu to select an in-flight movie he could watch on the monitor in the seat back in front of him. "You're going to give your dad gray hair."

"Thank you. But I think it's already working with you," Zach smiled, pulling a DVD out of his book bag and put it in his laptop, plugging in his head phones. He pushed them on before Dave could respond, giving Dave his BS Hotchner smile once more, with Haley's laughing eyes. Dave pulled his own headphone on in defeat as he selected his movie.

As Dave waited for his movie to start, he noticed Zach's selection: _We Were Soldiers_. The young man that he loved more than his own life amazed him again. He knew exactly what Zach was doing; getting some inspiration for writing a paper.

-00CM-

Their movies concluded about the same time as Dave noticed the first class flight attendants getting busy in the galley. He looked at Zach, pulling off his headphones. "I think we're about to get some dinner," he smiled.

Zach looked at him. "Thank God there are pizzas in the freezer at home. I'd be starving by 2 am." Dave laughed at him as Zach used his remote to pull up on his screen where the flight was. They were just passing over the eastern boundary of state of Missouri.

The meal they received was exactly like the one they got on the way out. Linguine pasta in an Alfredo sauce, with about six pieces of chicken, a dinner roll, and a minuscule salad, with ranch dressing only. Yet, they both ate it.

Once their meals were cleared, Dave and Zach talked about _We Were Soldiers_, history in general and had a wonderful conversation until the flight crew in the cockpit announced they were beginning their descent into Ronald Reagan International Airport.

Aaron and Jack watched their approach on the computer Aaron had on his desk in his bedroom, with Jack sitting on his lap. Their father/son time through the weekend had been sweet and precious. _Jack needs this every once in a while_ Aaron thought to himself. Once they saw that the plane had landed, with Jack smiling brightly, Aaron grabbed Jack off his lap, tickling him and throwing him over his shoulder as they made their way to getting Jack in the shower. The first grader didn't take baths any more.

As Aaron tucked Jack into bed, Mudg jumped up onto the bed and curled around Jack's legs as usual. He was part of the father and son fun that afternoon, yet, with gray hairs creeping into his muzzle, quickly fell asleep. "Time for prayers, buddy," Aaron said.

"Dad, we can't. Zach said he'd be here for prayers tonight." At the same time, the Town Car pulled into the Hotchner driveway. Zach had already pulled his truck keys out of his back pack, finding the house key on the set. Dave tipped the driver and they quickly made their way up the walk, noticing the soft light coming from Jack's room.

They dumped their bags in the entry way and headed up to the bedroom area of the split level home, to hear Hotch say "Buddy, it's a school day tomorrow."

Zach walked into the room first. Noticing Mudg, already softly snoring, he whispered, "Hey JP!" and moved to the other side of the bed from Aaron to give Jack a hug. Dave was right behind him. The three of them shared in Jack saying his prayers, and each hugged him. Aaron tucked him in.

Dave shook his head. "You two wore out my dog today didn't you?"

Jack sleepily yawned and shook his head. Aaron smiled as well. Mudg hadn't woke up, in doggie deep sleep. "I'll pick him up tomorrow after work," Dave smiled, giving Jack a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Jack yawned, nearly conked out himself.

As the frozen pizza cooked in the Hotchner oven, the three sat around the nook table, with Aaron and Dave enjoying a scotch and Aaron letting Zach drink a beer. They had a lot to talk about.

###

**A/N: The Dodgers are one of two professional baseball teams that play in the Los Angeles area. The Cubs are a Chicago team. However, if you've read my other stories, you'd know that. ;)**

**Thank you again for all of the reviews and favorites. Wow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter again refers to the CM episode **_**The Fallen**_**. Same rights apply.**

Chapter 11

_Zachary Hotchner_

_Sociology 1134_3_

_How a Regular Person Can Change a Life_

_There are many ways a regular person can change a life. It's helping a woman change a tire in the pouring rain with a young child buckled into a car seat in the back seat of the vehicle. Or helping an older man get his groceries in his car at the market. It's called kindness. And I'm a firm believer that what you do gets paid forward. Is that a game changer? Probably not; but those random acts of kindness do carry humanity forward. Even giving a down and out man a cup of coffee and a donut._

_Yet, this past weekend, I witnessed real game changers. The kind you are challenging us about._

_Let me tell you a story._

_It starts in the jungles of Vietnam in the late stages of the war. A new, freshly minted Marine Private, never having been in combat, far less out of the US, has just joined the platoon. A young Marine PFC gets pinned down with VC soldiers rapidly approaching him. The platoon Sergeant orders the Private to cover the PFC. When the VC approach, with the PFC trying frantically to re-load his M-16, the platoon Sergeant saves the PFC's life, taking out the first attacker. When another VC soldier silently stalks up to kill the Sergeant, the Marine training of the green Private kicks in. He kills the second and two more, then nodding to the platoon sergeant. The sergeant, grabbing the PFC nods his appreciation at the rookie, as does the PFC. The platoon, intact, lives on._

_Later in the day, the young Private is on point. The platoon Sergeant feels he's earned it. But being a bit aggressive, and not knowing the VC and their tactics, the Private walks into a booby-trapped mine field. Move his Marine-booted foot, and his family is getting a knock on the door with a Marine officer accompanied by the parish priest._

_The platoon Sergeant, seeing the situation, formalizes a solution and orders the young Private to follow it. They do their best to get out of harm's way, but the young Private is injured and evacuated out._

_But there is one thing the young Private does not know, having been knocked unconscious by the blast. But the Sergeant does. _

_Yet, because the war in Vietnam is so unpopular in the States, the Defense Department decides they need a medal recipient to parade around for PR. The real hero remains anonymous._

_This is a true story. The Sergeant is Harrison Scott, from the tough side of Trenton, New Jersey, trying to find a new life from the streets. The PFC is Anthony Hernandez of Waco, Texas, trying to find his piece of the American dream. And the Private is David Rossi, a fourth-generation Italian-American, looking to use the GI Bill to get into college._

_You see, just as Sergeant Scott was trying to pull Private Rossi into a near-by ditch to maybe escape some of the blast, PFC Hernandez ran by both of them, throwing his body on the first land mine._

_Yet, the DOD gave a medal to Scott, wanting a live body to parade around the country, trying to drum up support for an unpopular war._

_Did Hernandez, a regular kid, change two lives? That goes without saying. I don't think I have to expand on the reasons._

_However, there is more to the story. Scott couldn't live with that truth and soon became a homeless, alcoholic on the mean streets of Los Angeles. The bitter thought of a lie meant he couldn't escape the means streets. The location may have changed, with better weather, but it was still the same._

_David Rossi used his GI Bill benefits, after finishing his tour in the Marines and graduated from college, being the first in his family to do so. He joined the FBI, and some time later, along with two other agents started the Behavioral Analysis Unit: the specialized unit within the Bureau that targets serial killers, rapists, pedophiles, child kidnappers and terrorists. David Rossi got tired of being behind them. The unit developed profiling skills to get ahead of these people and their prominence rose._

_Yet, worn out by the chase of nut cases and pyscho's, plus personal issues, David Rossi retired. But, when the BAU suddenly lost a senior profiler, he came back. And I'm proud to say, my dad, who Agent Rossi mentored into the BAU before his retirement, is the Unit Chief, with David Rossi as his Senior Profiler._

_But I digress. Re-wind to six months ago. The BAU was called to LA to consult on a case where a serial killer was killing homeless people. Along the way, Dave Rossi ran into Harrison Scott. As they concluded the case, Rossi found out the rest of the story from Scott; what PFC Hernandez had done that day. And the awful secret that Scott had been living with. Little did he know David Rossi could do something about it._

_Did bringing the truth to light by Sergeant Scott mean a regular person changed a life? You could argue no. I know better. He started the process of getting a wrong corrected. That's changing a life; and more than one._

_You see, Senior SSA David Rossi, Uncle Dave to me, upon his retirement, became a best-selling author, fives time over (soon to be six) and a consultant. His bank account is what all of my fellow students dream about. Uncle Dave, with his connections, and prominence, made some phone calls, sent some emails, and hammered a few heads to help get that horrific wrong fixed. With some help, the right Marine would receive his due._

_A regular man; hell a man living on the streets, started the ball rolling to change not one life but three._

_This past weekend, I sat and watched that wrong being corrected, thanks to Harrison Scott. The mother of Anthony Hernandez, along with her grandson, Anthony Hernandez III, accepted posthumously from the Sergeant Major of US Marine Corps the Silver Star for gallantry in action for Anthony J. Hernandez. Yes, the top NCO of United State Marine Corps flew out to Los Angeles to personally present this medal. With Staff Sergeant Anthony Hernandez III, in his full Marine dress blues, putting his arm around his grandmother as she accepted her son's long overdue medal._

_But the story doesn't end there. The medal ceremony was at New Directions, part of the LA County VA Facility. New Directions has volunteers that scour the streets of LA to get homeless veterans into their program of assistance, training, and into jobs. And a normal, work life; being a contributing citizen, again, to our country. There's a building full of regular people, changing lives every day._

_And while you may not categorize Uncle Dave as a regular person, given his bank account, I know the love he gives myself, my younger brother and our father. He's just a regular person that can love non-biologically related people unconditionally. In our own dark time, dealing with the very exact person the BAU chase, I and my younger brother lost our mother. Uncle Dave was our rock; to my brother, my dad and me._

_And then there's Harrison Scott. Uncle Dave, along with Jake Moreland, Director of New Directions, convinced Harrison Scott to join the New Directions program. Harry could have enjoyed a second night in a luxurious Santa Monica hotel with Uncle Dave and me. Yet he chose to start his new life. Uncle Dave and I are anxiously awaiting news on how this is going._

_In the matter of less than five hours, three lives got changed by David Rossi kicking the DOD's butt to correct a wrong. I was blessed and honored to witness this. And I'm very proud, and humbled to say I got to shake the hand of Maria Hernandez and her grandson with the proudest smiles on their faces. That changed my life, knowing that Anthony Hernandez was finally getting his due. He helped save Uncle Dave's life. And Harry's._

_Yet, in the end, what happened in that hotel room that was the biggest game changer. Harrison Scott gave me his dog tags from that time in his deep, dark hell of war. He told me to share them with my younger brother when our dad, and Uncle Dave were out on a case and it was just the two of us at home. He would be there for us. Jack now tells our dad when he calls us the first night out on the road. "Dad, we've got Harry watching over us."_

_Harrison Scott changed another life. A young kid that will sleep even better than he already does, knowing that Harry is there as well. And Jack has never met Harry. I hope someday, that changes._

_So how many lives, by the simple act of heroism of Anthony Hernandez, a kid from Waco, chasing the American Dream, got changed?_

_In conclusion, I feel there are people out there that change our lives every day. Like me, they believe that the simple act of kindness is "passing it forward" in life. But that blurs the bounds of life and religion, and we all know in our society today it is taboo to cross that boundary and speak about it in public. That is especially true in a college setting; which I cannot understand. _

_The problem is we have become so descensistied by all of this. We don't see or recognize that. I witnessed greatness last weekend. However, I was the person that helped that lady change a flat tire in the pouring rain. With my own brother, buckled into his car seat (yes, he's that much younger) as well as that woman's daughter in her own. When I got back into my vehicle, thoroughly drenched to the skin, my younger brother, whom I have the responsibility to care for when dad is traveling with the team, look at me in my rear view mirror. He said, "Ya did good Zach."_

_Yet, I feel my random act of kindness changed a life. In that woman's life long term: no. But if not that woman's, my younger brother's; I gave him the life lesson to pass it on. And that's a game changer in my world._

_Changing a life can come in all sizes and shapes. It's how you fit it into the situation and most importantly, step forward and do something._

###

**A/N: The GI Bill provides benefits to veterans, including assistance with college tuition. It was passed in 1944 to help returning WW II veterans re-start their lives. The benefits are still available today. Many use it to get a college education. WW II vets also used the home mortgage assistance to start the great expanse in the US we now call the suburbs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is super short (by my standards!), so you get a 2 for 1 special!**

Epilogue

The Tuesday after he and Zach returned home, Dave was working on a consult for Chicago PD. It was pretty routine, when his email pinged of an incoming message. Dave saved his work, and moved to check the email.

He smiled with delight at seeing who it was from. It was Harry.

_Hey Dave and Zach!_

_You were right Dave. The keyboard is like an old friend. It is like riding a bike. As you can tell, I'm settled, and my counselor, Jaci is wonderful. Dave, I can't thank you enough for getting me here. I'm finally looking forward to a future I thought I didn't have._

_I've already started sitting in with the older vets that are in the AA program. Jaci has given me enough counseling tips so I feel I'm already contributing._

_And Zach, you're right. This computer stuff is great. No more typewriter eraser pencil. Just hit the backspace or delete keys. I'm catching on._

_Dave, thank you seems so trite, but that's all I can say to you. You are a dear friend that I hope I can keep in contact with._

_Zach, I want to read your paper. Jaci has already informed me about attachments. Yours, I hope, will be my first one. And she says that by my email, you'll know where to send it. I'll just have to trust her on that one._

_Thank you both again for a great weekend. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Harry_

Dave's email pinged less than two minutes later as he was re-reading Harry's. It was Zach's hurried response to Harry, having to get to class in a few minutes. He had CC'd Dave and his dad as well and attached his paper.

After Dave read it, he knocked on Hotch's door and walked in. Aaron was just finishing reading Zach's paper. "I don't think I'm the only writer in this family of ours," Dave smiled.

- -00CM00-

Three days before Christmas, Zach received a letter from the Chancellor of George Mason University. It was a form letter, but its news made Zach smile with pride. He handed it to Aaron, who was off that week of Christmas through New Year's Day.

_Dear Zachary,_

_I take great pride in congratulating you on being named to the Fall Semester Dean's List. Your hard work and dedication as a student is reflected in this honor. George Mason University is honored to a have a student of your caliber._

_Congratulations once again, and best of luck in your coming years of education at George Mason._

_-I am not concerned that you have fallen. I am concerned that you arise. Abraham Lincoln_

###

**A/N: End of the story acknowledgements: the gang at CM Revolution, my home away from home. To all my Twitter friends especially the Euros that keep this night owl sane; the OK (as in state, not skills) educator and hxchick my 'Sconnie sis. Thank you all for your love and support. And a specific shout out to CMFAN2009, aka the Montreal Marvel that was a special friend through this latest writing project.**

**And to Thn0715. Thank you again my friend. As always, your advice was spot on, with quick answers. I'm blessed. *hugs* Btw, one of your reviews especially touched my heart. The quote at the end is my response to that certain review. It's the Rossi quote at the end of **_**The Fallen**_**. *Knightly Jedi bow***


End file.
